Naruto: My Curse
by FadingFeathers
Summary: An A/U where Naruto is on a different team with a different teacher, maybe his life will get better or maybe it's just a ruse for the worst that's yet to come, read to find out.Ocs, fighting, love, laughter, drama.
1. New beginings

**Naruto:**

**This Is My Curse**

Note: This is my second attempt at a Naruto fanfic, I have one other and two Suikoden 5 stories. But like always I get distracked by other thoughts for stories and this is one of them '. Anyways it's a AU where Naruto is put on a different team and gets a different sensei. I know not very original and neither is the title I was watching a Naruto amv with Killswitch Engage(favorite band) and the idea poped in my head so hope you like it. And those who know my other stories, yes Songai is going to be in here, but he's not a major powerhouse. I'm working really hard on making him fit, so if you see something that needs improvement just say so and I'll work on it .

Disclimaier: I do not own naruto or anything else, but I do own my oc Songai

--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat in his class room the only one there other then his father figure and teacher Iruka. Naruto had a more then eventful night last night. He stole the scroll of sealing, learned an A-rank technique, found out he was the carrier of the demon fox Kyuubi, defeated Mizuki and became a genin. So it was pretty crazy for Naruto, but he remained to be his cherry self.

After a couple of hours class was finally starting and the students that passed the genin exams were entering so they could find out who was on their team and who their sensei was.

Naruto was resting his head on the table(bascially napping) until a fellow class-mate walked next to him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here, this is for kids who acutually passed the exams."Whined Shikamaru.

"Yeah, that's just it I did pass...see?"Responded Naruto as he smiled happy.

"Well good for you, maybe with you here I might not get stuck with Sasuke."Joked Shikamaru which made them both laugh.

"Hey guys what's so funny?"Inquired Choji as he walked over and opened his bag of chips.

"Oh hey Choji, we were just making fun of Sasuke."Replied Naruto as he patted Choji on the back happily.

"Ha ha ha...getting stuck with Sasuke is pretty bad, but it would be worse if you end up getting stuck with not only Sasuke, but also one of his fangirls."Added Kiba who was sitting on the desk behind them.

That one thought made them all shiver, nothing would ever be worse then that and as if on cue, Sasuke entered the class room walked over to a seat next to the window and sat there acting all 'cool' and 'mysterious' which made all the girls go bat shit crazy over the kid.

Well all, but one girl. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata and when all the either girls were looking at Sasuke, she was looking at Naruto.

As Naruto and his friends talked, they all suddendly stopped and relaized that they were missing someone.

Their other friend Izoa Songai and as if he read their minds he entered the class room, they waved him over and he quickly joined them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I kind of slept in and my dad wanted to give me a gift for passing my genin exams."Explained Songai as he took his new sword off his back and showed them his new weapon.

Songai was a young kid about twelve years old like the rest of them. Songai looked muscular, but he wasn't in shape kind of like a disciplined fighter, he has pale skin but a slight tan to it, he has long, unkempt, black hair and weird red cat like eyes. He wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants with tape on the right thigh, blue ninja sandals, finger-less gloves, and he wore his forehead protector on his forehead.

Naruto was looking intensly at Songai when all of a sudden he was knocked back into reality by Songai who was waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh? Who? What?"Asked a very confused Naruto.

"Ugh...You ok there Naruto? I mean I'm flattered that you like me so, but I think it's kind of awkward that your being a pecker checker."Joked Songai which made Naruto blush from embrasment and the others laugh loudly.

"Shut up you perv."Shot back Naruto in his defense.

"You're the one looking at my pecker, and your calling me the perv?"Responded Songai.

As Naruto was about to come up with another comeback Iruka dragged his nails across the borded which caused everyone to shiver and look at the front.

"Alright class today is the day you will be selected in your genin teams, and take on the responsibilities as a shinobi..."Announced Iruka as he went on about the life of a shinobi and how they must all aspire to be great, blah, blah, blah...

Finally after a long lecture he grabbed the team list and started to read them off. The guys really didn't care and were only concerned when their names were called.

"Team 7: Hyuuga Hinata, Izoa Songai, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Genma Shiranui."Announced Iruka as Songai and Naruto high-fived each other.

All the while Hinata blushing like mad and felt like she was about to faint from exciment.

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Sagiri(thin fog). Your sensei is Yuuri Kurenai."Added Iruka

"Team 9: Haruno Sakura, Sai and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."Announced Iruka.

"Team 10: Akamachi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."Finished Iruka.

Everyone looked around and found that most were pretty happy with their team selection. After Iruka left all the genin sat around and waited for their sensei's to pick them up and start their new lives as ninja.

The first one to show up was Team 10's sensei, then Team 8, and finally Team 7. No one really cared about the others or Sasuke and his team.

Naruto, Songai and Hinata followed their sensei Genma to a large field in the woods that was just full of senbon. Genma smiled happily, spat out the one that was in his mouth and picked a new one, then he turned around and faced his students.

"Alright, my name is Shiranui Genma. I'm new to this whole sensei thing so bare with me in the time being."Claimed Genma as he sat on a near by rock.

"Now first off I think a little introduction is in order."Said Genma as he looked at his students who looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean by that Genma-sensei?"Asked Songai who leaned up against a tree while Naruto and Hinata sat on the ground.

"What I mean is, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future. Crap like that."Replied Genma.

"But if it makes you feel better I'll go first. You all already know my name, my likes are; women, sake, gambling, stuff like that. My dislikes are; Sore losers, smokers, and clowns. My hobbies include; Gambling, picking up women, picking senbon, and relaxing. I'm not to sure about what my dreams for the future are. But when I do you'll all be the first to know."Finished Genma as he smiled and they all thought _"Great we have a womanzing, drunkard, gambler."_

"Well I guess I'll go next then. My name is Izoa Songai. My likes are; Sleeping, doing crossword puzzles, playing games, and cooking. My dislikes are; People who complain, people who put others down, anyone who insults my skills as a cook and school. My hobbies are; Sleeping, traning with my mom, helping my dad build weapons, and playing with friends. My dream for the future is...don't laugh...but I want to become a hero."Finshed Songai as everyone looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean by 'hero'?"Asked Genma

"You mean like a Kage or something?"Added Naruto.

"No nothing like that, I just want to be a hero. Someone people look up to, someone that will be remembered for generations to come. I want to be someone great and protect all the people I love and care about. Not like a kage or anything, just being myself and doing all that I can."Claimed Songai.

"T-That's...a-amazing...S-Songai-kun."Stuttered Hinata.

"Yeah that is pretty cool man."Added Naruto.

"Well how about you blondie?"Asked Genma who wanted to contiune on with getting to know his students.

"Well my name is Uzumak Naruto. My likes are; ramen, Iruka-sensei, and more ramen. My dislikes are; people who make fun of me and waiting for ramen to heat up in the microwave. My hobbies are; Trying new ramen flavors, spending time with Iruka-sensei and traning to better myself. And my dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone with respect me."Declared Naruto.

"Right...And you?"Said Genma as he pointed to Hinata.

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. M-my...likes...a-are; reading and making new medicine to help people. My dislikes; are people who don't believe that change is possible. my hobbies are; R-reading, making medicine, and traning. And I d-don't really h-have a dream r-right now."Finshed Hinata which for Songai and Naruto that was the most they ever heard Hinata say.

"Well it's nice to meet all three of you and I'm happy to welcome you three to the shinobi world. Now normally I'm supposed to give you some kind of exam to test your skills to see if you can survive in the shinobi world, but I think I'll just skip it and we'll move right on to traning, and then tomorrow missions."Claimed Genma as they nodded and walked off towards the nearest traning field.

--000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was my first chapter to this story.

Parings are

NarutoxHinata

LeexSakura

ChojixIno

SongaixFemale haku or SongaixTemari(maybe a vote)

ShikamaruxShiho

NejixTenten

more later...

T


	2. First defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything thing else, but my oc and a duffle bag full of underwear and sweet stinky weed...I joke, I joke .

Note: Ok some of the parnings are not final...yet...but most are...I'll let you know which ones...I'll have votes for at the end of the chapter.

--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Songai and Hinata were resting against some trees in their traning field, covered in dirt and bruises. Genma didn't look it, but he was a lot tougher then he looked. And it was kind of thier fault for not taking a jonin serious.

" Well even though you guys didn't manage to take the senbon from my mouth, all three of you managed to at least touch it. Which I have to say was pretty good. " Happily stated Genma as he smiled and sat down next to the three of them.

"One of these days Genma-sensei," Naruto said with a laugh while catching his breath. Falling on his back from exhaustion, he added with a grin, "I'm going to get that senbon."

_"Naruto-kun even in defeat you think about the future."_Thought Hinata as she looked at Naruto's sleeping form.

Genma smirked, picked up Naruto and started carrying him home._" From what I've seen here today kid, I think you just might."_ Thought Genma as he walked off in the sunset towards the village with Hinata and Songai at his sides.

**-The next few weeks-**

Three shadows were ducking and leaping though the trees and bushes as they were following their target.

" This is Songai I'm in postion, but I can't see the target."Said Songai as he pered across the forest.

" This is Hinata, I can see it, it's in the brach of the big oak tree."Replied Hinata with her byakugan activated.

" This Naruto, I'm in place and ready to capture the target." Added Naruto.

" Alright team all lights are green move in." Demanded Genma over the wakie takie.

They all quickly dashed towards the tree as their target began to run. Songai jumped up at it to scare it out of the tree only to over-shot it and land on Hinata who was waiting under the branch to catch it. Naruto who laughed jumped up and bear hugged the target and landed on his back.

" Ha ha ha ha...You guys suck. I caught th...ARGH!!" Yelled Naurto as the cat filped out and started to scratch the crap out of him and cutted off his gloating.

"Well, does it have a red bow on it's collar."Asked Genma

"Yep no doubt about it."Replied Songai.

"N-Naruto-kun are you ok?"Asked Hinata as the cat kept scratching him.

-At the Hokage tower-

"Oh my sweet little kitty, I'm so happy to have you back. I thought I would never see you again."Cheered the fat woman as she bear hugged the poor thing which made the four of them sweatdrop.

"No wonder it ran away."Mummbled Songai jokingly to the others as they nodded.

"Here is the money for bringing my sweet kitty back to me safe and sound." Said the fat woman as she gave the money to the chunin that hand the missions and money.

"Of course it's our pleasure to serve the wife of the Daimyo."Commented Iruka happily as the woman left and roughly patted her cat.

"Anyways, for the next mission, we've got..." Iruka said as he glanced through several assignments. "Picking potatos from the local field, deliever food to a nearby village, looking after the hokage's grandson, or--" Stated Iruka until he was cut off, quite rudly.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no more of these lame missions. I'm a ninja and I want to do real and cool ninja jobs. Like protecting a princess or liberating a village from evil ninja. Something cool like that!" Complained/demanded Naruto as he sat down on the floor and crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

" Naruto you have no right to demanded missions, espically someone at your rank. Genin are given these missions, and that's all they do. Even myself and Hokage-sama at one point had to do missions like these."Lectured Iruka.

" Ah ha ha ha ha ha, your quite right Iruka all great ninja have to start off somewhere's Naruto and these D-rank missions are that 'somewhere'. But if your sensei argees with me, I think I just might have something a bit more to your liking."Added/mentioned the Hokage which surprized Naruto and Iruka.

"Genma if you feel that you and your team are ready for it, I'll assgin you guys a C-rank mission."Claimed the Hokage.

"Yeah they may not look it, but these kids are stronger then they look."Joked Genma as he ruffled Naruto's hair who just pouted.

"Alright if you say so. The client is a man named Tazuna, he's a bridge builder from the Village hidden in the Waves. He has hired us to take him back to his village and protect him as he completes the construction of the bridge."Said the Hokage as Naruto smiled at the chance of running into some actions.

"Alright bring him in."Ordered Iruka as the secutary nodded and opened the door to let the man in.

Genma and his team turned around to see the client, but what they saw was completly unexpected.

There in the doorway stood a tall tanned man, with grey hair, and he wasn't drunk oh no, he was competly shitfaced. Other then his nasty smell and slured words he looked 'ok'. He wore a brown vest, beigh pants and glasses.

"Ugh...What...?! Are you telling me these kids are the only protection I'll get. I'm the super bridge builder and this is all I get, geez what a joke."Complained Tazuna(sorry I'm not quite sure what I would write to make him seemed drunk).

"Hey up yours you old booze hound. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the greastest ninja that ever lived to how about some respect."Demanded Naruto.

"Respect? Try earning it short-stuff."Shot back Tazuna.

'Short-stuff' those words ran though Naruto's mind over and over again and then...he snaped...

"What, you son-of-a-bitch. Why I attada give you a peice of my mind!!"Yelled Naruto as Songai and Hinata held him back.

Genma walked over to Naruto and poped him on the head lightly with his fist. " Naruto I don't need you trying to kill our client. Atleast wait till we get paid first."Commented Genma which kind of made Naruto calm down.

Tazuna looked at them and somehow manadged to sober up a little."Alright then you guys meet me at the west gate in one hour, I need somethings to collect before we leave."Claimed Tazuna as he walked out of the office.

"Alright you guys, since we'll be leaving Konoha for this one. I want you all to go home, grab your backpacks, gear and anything else that you will need for this mission."Ordered Genma.

"Sir! Right away Genma-sensei!"Said all three as they left the office to go home and get their stuff packed.

--00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I decided to end it there for reasons of my own. Anyways I love reviews, pointers, etc. So hope you like this and the next will be out quite soon.

Parings that stay:

NarutoxHinata

ChojixIno(I don't care what you say, I can see it happening )

ShikamaruxShiho(it'll be tricky, so if you have tips or ideas about how to do it that would be great)

Working on/Might change:

Songaixfemale Haku or SongaixTemari

LeexSakura or LeexTenten.

SasukexSakura.

still thinking on the others. If there's a paring you like tell me about it and I'll try adn work on it(excluding; Nauruto, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Shiho no matter what they stay)

Return to Top


	3. It get's serious

Chapter 3

Disclimaer: I don't own Naruto or any of the charaters, I just own my oc and that's it. Someone stole my duffle bag of underware and sweet stinky weed TT;;

--00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was in his room throwing all that he needed for his mission from; kunai, shiruken, exploding tags, ramen, etc. After getting all that he closed his bag and left his apartment heading off towards the west gate for his first real ninja mission.

Elsewhere in the Hyuuga compound Hinata was doing the same as Naruto, only she grabbed items and equiment that was ment for healing and not killing. She also grabbed a few scrolls about on different medicans and herbs, as well as a few scrolls on her family fighting style the juken. After that she grabbed her bag, got her sandals on and walked out the door towards the west gate.

Songai turned his room upside down looking for anything he could use on his mission and put them into his pack.

Just as Songai was heading out the door he heard his voice being called."Songai-kun are you leaving for your mission already?" Asked his mother.

"Yeah, it's a C-rank and I'm so excited about it, and I can barely stop my hands from shaking."Answered Songai.

"Well alright, remember what I always tell you. Be mindful of your surroundings and stand by your teammates no matter what, though good times and bad."Lectured Songai's mother.

"Alright mom, I will and not to be rude, but I kind of have to get going." Replied Songai as he was already on the other side of the door.

His mother walked out the door and gave her son a loving embrace and sliped something into his pouch without him knowing."Becareful my son."Whispered his mother as she let go of Songai and watched him run off towards the west gate.

After a few minutes when it was clear Songai was well out of earshot Songai's mother turned around to face her husband."So you gave it to him, huh?"Asked her husband.

"Yes Kanake I did, but I prey he doesn't need it."Answered Songai's mother.

"Don't worry Jikei, he's a strong boy and either good or bad he can handle himself."Said Kanake as he hugged his wife and led her into the house.

Tazuna looked out the gate and down the road towards his destanation and didn't even notice that Naruto was the first one to show up.

"Hey,ya old booze hound you weren't waiting to long were ya?"Asked Naruto in a disrespectful tone, still very pissed about being called short.

Tazuna broke out of his trance and didn't even bother to turn and look at him."Not at all you midget."Joked Tazuna which pissed Naruto off even more, but he managed to calm down as he remebered what Genma said.

After a few more minutes of silence Songai showed up."Phew...I ran half-way...acrooss the...village...thinking I was going to be late..."Said Songai as he fought to catch his breath.

Before Naruto could reply to Songai he looked over to see Hinata and Genma walking towards the group from the town market. "Oh about time you guys, I thought I'd end up doing this mission all by myself."Joked Naruto.

"And I'm sure you could do it."Said Genma, but quickly smirked and then quickly added,"But then again who's going to bail you out of trouble with none of us their."

That side comment made them all laugh even Tazuna, who seemed like he could use a good chuckle or two.

"Ok, enough with the jokes for now, we need to get moving now if we hope to get to The village hidden in the Waves."Said Genma as he adjusted his backpack and led his team and Tazuna off towards Wave, hence starting the mission.

After a few hours of walking down the dirt road towards The village hidden in the Waves the team was in full cicrule protecting Tazuna, well except Naruto who couldn't really stand the man and had also decided to walk about 30ft ahead of the group.

"Oi! Naruto try not to get to far ahead of the group, ok!"Yelled Genma from his postion in the group, "I swear that child needs to get a hobbie or something."Added Genma.

"He already has a few hobbies, don't you remember Genma-sensei."Commented Hinata.

"Yeah, but I mean better things then that. Maybe I should teach him how to play cards or something."Replied Genma.

"Nawh I think he's ok on his own, he just needs to get the hype down about the whole mission thing and I'm sure he'll be fine."Added Songai.

"You better be right, I don't want to have to end up giving the kid ridalin or something just so he can sleep."Joked Genma which made Songai and Tazuna chuckle alittle, but made Hinata get a little defenseive.

"Hey Naruto! Stop walking so fast, your not the only one on this team and mission. It's a team effort remember!?"Said Genma with a hint of concern to his voice.

Naruto stopped and turned to face the group."Well hurry up then, slowpokes!"Shot back Naruto as he looked up at the sky and remembered their traning on teamwork.

**-FlashBack-**

Naruto, Songai and Hinata were standing in the traning feild and waiting for Genma to try and come up with a traning plan.

"Alright I got it! I want you three to work together and try and get this senbon from my mouth. After that we'll have supper on me."Said Genma as he smiled, but quickly added, "That's if you 'can' get it from me. If not you'll have to go home on an empty stomach."

"Alright, manwhore I'm going to get that from you no matter what!"Shouted Naruto as he put his hands in a cross seal and created seven clones of himself and all at the same time they added,"That's a promise and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promises!"

"Don't get cocky Naruto, this is a team effort, it's not always about you, you know."Added Songai as he drew his sword and stood next to one of Naruto's clones.

"He's right Naruto-kun we have to stand as one in order to beat him."Commented Hinata as she went into her juken style.

Genma smirked and knew that his skills as a jonin would be more then enough to take three genins, but he didn't believe himself by thinking,_"Ok these kids might be able to do it if they use teamwork, I hope I'm wrong, cause I don't have much cash on me."_

Naruto smirked at the fact that Genma-sensei looked distracted and decided to charge at him full force.

Genma quickly snaped back to relaity and dodged all eight of Naruto's attacks and take out three of his clones. And while Genma was worrying about the clones Songai jumped at Genma and swong his sword downwards, but only to see Genma side-step away from the attack. Altough he managed to dodge Songai's attack, he stepped right into Hinata's juken strike and got hit right in the chest.

Hinata had a look of great surprize, she hadn't expect to hit Genma with her attack and hoped that he was ok. But her shock and worry ended when she saw Genma dissapear in a poof of smoke and left behind a dented log in his place.

The three stood back-to-back in a triangle so, Genma couldn't get behing them.

"Where is he?!"Said Songai as he looked around, but quickly added."Keep your guard up guys."

They all nodded and got ready for any attack, one way or another they planned on getting that senbon.

This time while they were resting from their offensive, Genma took this chance to attack them. Apparing from above and droped down and delivered a roundhouse kick to all three of their backs sending them flying and spliting them apart.

Naruto was the first to get back up and to keep Genma away from the others he quickly created more clones and charge Genma. Throwing punches, and leg sweeps, only to either hit themselves or miss completly.

Songai got up, quickly followed by Hinata and then they joined Naruto. Songai jumped upwards again to distrack Genma as he looked up only to get punched in the stomach by Naruto. While Genma was in disarray from the attack Hinata come up from the side and jumped towards the senbon, it looked as if she was going to reach it, but Genma shifted his body weight and she missed competly.

Naruto attacked Genma from behind and kicked him in the back, which made Genma spit out his senbon. Songai saw this and ran towards it he jumped up and his hand was right over it. He tightened his his hand into a fist and smiled as he thought he grabbed it, only to realize he grabbed something.

Songai stood there and looked at his fist,"ARGH!! What the hell man!"Songai yelled and swore to a point it was just a mix of words.

"What is it man!?"Concerned Naruto as he looked at Songai's hand and saw it,"You replaced the senbon with a vine from a thron bush?!"

Hinata ran over to him and slowly opened Songai's hand and threw the vine away, after a which she took out some bandages and wrapped it around his hand,"Don't worry Songai-kun you'll be fine, just don't remove the bandages."Said Hinata as she tied the bandage to his hand.

Genma quickly ran over to his student to see if he was ok,"Songai you alright, I didn't think you'd do that--"Said Genma when all three of them poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Genma widened his eyes in fear as Songai grabbed his feet, Hinata grabbed onto his arms and Naruto jumped towards Genma and was about to snatch the senbon out of his mouth until...

At the last moment Genma did the one thing he could think of...He spat it out of his mouth and hit Naruto square on the head leaving a small red mark.

Soon after a good three hours of trying, the sun began to set on Konoha and all of them sat down in the field tired, and none were able to get the senbon, but the all almost came close. And that was enought to impress Genma.

**-End Flashback-**

Songai looked back to see Naruto standing in the middle of the road,"Ok now he's behind the the group."Said Songai as he quickly added,"Naruto what the hell? Just stick with the group, stop trying to be a loner like Sasuke. It doens't suit you."

That heard knocked Naruto out of his trance and he looked at Songai with a pissed look on his face,"Don't compare to that pompus ass!"Said Naruto as he quickly ran up to the group and walked with them.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, yeah well don't give me a reason too."Replided Songai as he turned to face Naruto and smiled happily.

"Yeah whatever you ass."Shot back Naruto as he caught up and they all keep trecking towards the Village hidden in the Waves.

As the group moved on a little ways down the road Genma noticed a singel puddle on the side of the road._"The hell? It didn't rain last night...Something is up...I just hope the others will be able to notice it."_Thought Genma as he looked at his team and saw that Songai and Hinata noticed it, but not Naruto.

Hinata and Songai looked at Genma and nodded slighlty, but each one had a different expression on their face. Hinata's was unsure and scared, while Songai's was filled with readyness.

The group passed the puddle and kept walking. As they walked on by two mist-nin crept out of the puddle and watched them closely for the perfect moment to strike. And after a few seconds they lept from the puddle and started their attack, shocking Naruto and Tazuna.

Genma turned to face the enemy turned to face the enemy getting ready for a fight, only to be caught in chains and ripped to pieces shocking them all as their teacher was horribly killed, and they all shouted,"SENSEI!!"

Songai quickly drew his sword and Naruto drew a kunai, while Hinata got in front of Tazuna to protect him.

"Ha ha ha ha...that's cute isn't it Gozu, they got kids protecting the bridge builder."Said one of the mist-nin as he readyed his clawed arm.

"Yes it is Mizu, I find it rather cute - -"Mizu stopped talking and looked at Hinata and added, "Ah there's a Hyuuga with them...hmmmmm...lets have fun with her after we kill the others."

Hinata looked at them frightened as to the thought of what they would do to her but was knocked out of her frightend state when Naruto shot back,"I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

Naruto charged towards the mist-nin. Naruto jumped towards Mizu and slashed his kunai across his chest, only to see that under his cloak was chunin armour. Mizu smirked grabbed Naruto by his wrist, twriled around and threw him at his brother Gozu. Gozu released his chain and wrapped it around Naruto and dangaled him in the air laughing all the while.

That was when Songai jumped towards Gozu and with his sword drawn he cut the chains holding Naruto, which allowed him to escape. And while Gozu was distrackted Hinata ran up behind him and drove an open-palmed strike to his ribs cracking atleast three, which seemd to piss of Gozu who turned around and back handed Hinata across the face sending her flying, "Argh!! Stupid bitch!"Yelled Gozu as he pressed his hand aganist his ribs.

"Forget it brother we'll kill Tazuna and get out of here!"Yelled Mizu as Gozu nodded and they both backed up and got ready for the final strike.

Naruto, Hinata and Songai stood infront of Tazuna ready for the onslaught. Gozu and Mizu drew their jagged chains and charged at them, ready to tear them apart.

As they stood ready for the attack that was nearing, a shadow jumped out of nowheres and closelined both Gozu and Mizu taking them down quite harshly.

Naruto, Songai, Hinata and Tazuna were really surprized to see that the shadow that just saved their life was none other then their sensei, "Genma-sensei!" All of them shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha, sorry to take all the fun guys, but I don't think it would be good if my first genin team died on me."Said Genma as he tied both Mizu and Gozu up against a nearby tree.

"B-but...we...saw..y-you...d-die...Your not a g-g-ghost are you?!"Asked Naruto who was stturing a little while Songai slapped his forehead and Hinata giggled at him a little.

"No, Naruto I'm not."Repiled Genma as he pointed to where his dead body would be and added,"It's called substation, you learned that in school, so stop acting stupid."

Naruto just looked down and sighed in defeat, while Songai patted him on the back to try and cheer him up.

"Alright, now about these two. I think I could figure it out on my own that their target was Tazuna, and because of their leve of skills I'd say they were chunin level."Claimed Genma and looked over at Tazuna and quickly added,"Is there something you're not telling us Tazuna?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sure it's just a rare chance."Quickly replied Tazuna who was starting to sweat bullets.

"Well right now, I don't care, but if you're not telling me something that could endanger my team. I'll end the mission and we'll go back to Konoha."Demanded Genma who was only thinking of the safety of his team.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you all you need to know."Said Tazuna as he sighed and added,"Back in my home a man named Gato has taken control over my village, and has made taxes on my hometown and foreced the town into poverty."

"Wait do you mean, Gato the owner of the shipping magnate?"Asked Genma

"Yes, but that's just the front for the illegal activities from; Drug dealing, slaverly, and more."Replied Tazuna and looked Genma dead in the eye and added,"My village is very poor and we could barely round up the money for an A-rank or even a B-rank mission, so I figure I would like about it being a C-rank so I could get help from Konoha."

"I see, well I'm happy you come clean, but you still lied so I'm a little pissed at the moment."Said Genma as he rubbed his temples and added,"Now, normally I would say were going to aborte the mission, but I'll leave it up to my team to decided. But mind you because of the involvement of chunin ranked ninja, this mission has been moved to a B-rank."

"Well I'm going, no matter what. I've got to earn the old man's respect!"Said Naruto as he pointed at Tazuna.

"I know I'm going, I want to use this mission as a chance to really test my skills."Commented Songai as he put his sword away.

"I'll go if, Naruto-kun is going."Mentioned Hinata.

"Alright Tazuna we'll contiune the mission, but if it really gets out of hand we're leaving."Added Genma as he created two shadown clones and ordered them to take Mizu and Gozu to Konoha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000--

Well that's my thrid chapter and I hope you liked it, next time "The Devil Hidden in the Mist" so stay tuned .

Anyways as for the posion on the chains and blades, I decided that because they tied Naruto up and his jacket was thick enough to keep the blades and poisne from harming him.

As for the parings I've finally decided who's going with who. Other then the ones I picked.

LeexTenten

NarutoxHinata

SasukexSakura

InoxChoji

ShikamaruxShiho

As for Songai I fliped a coin(heads temari and tails femhaku) and I got Temari. SongaixTemari.


	4. This Calling

"The Demon Hidden in the Mist"

Disclimaer: I don't own Naruto(wish I did), the only thing I own are my ocs.

--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team had contiuned their adveture towards the wave, after a short treck they reach a large ocean and Tazuna's ride was there waiting from them. They all hoped onto the boat and started sailing towards Wave.

Hinata looked at the floor of the boat and rubbed her bruised cheek, but was knocked out of her trance when someone's hand was gently placed on her right shoulder.

"Hey Hinata you ok?"Asked Genma with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Genma-sensei, really!"Replied Hinata as she quickly added,"I'm just happy that I was of some help and not just sitting in the background while everyone else did something."

"Yeah she's right Genma-sensei, if Hinata hadn't helped Songai and I would have gotten our asses kicked."Commented Naruto as he smiled his usual smile and Songai just nodded in responce.

Hinata smiled and blushed,"Thank you Naruto-kun, Songai-kun, I promise you I won't be a liability."

Naruto wrapped his arm around her,"Ah ha ha ha ha, trust me Hinata our team will be number one and all will know of our greatness."Said Naruto which made Hinata blush like mad and almost pass out, but some how she managed to fight that feeling.

"Quite you fool, were nearing Wave and if someone hears us Gato's mercenary will be all over us."Demanded/Complained the boat driver as they all shut up and sat in total silence for the rest of the ride.

As the boat passed through the fog they all looked up and saw Tazuna's creation, the great bridge that would connect the Wave to the mainland.

After a few more minutes the boat hit the shore they all hopped off and onto the beach and turned to face the boat driver,"Tazuna, becareful and watch out for Gato's men."

"Thanks old friend and you take care too."Replied Tazuna as the rest of the team trecked through the thick fog and deep forest towards the village.

The team slowly made it's way through the forest and were happy to see that the morning fog lifted and the sun started to shine.

As the group walked along a trail towards Tazuna's home,_"Alright Naruto it's time to show that old drunk that you can earn his respect." _Thought Naruto ran ahead of the group and scoped the area and as he looked around he drew a kunai and threw it at some bushes, which startled everyone else.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!"Demanded Songai as he bopped Naruto across the head.

Hinata looked through the bushes and found a small white rabbit resting against a tree tramatized,"Oh you poor thing."Said Hinata as she hugged the rabbit.

"Oh man I am so sorry little guy really I am!"Whined Naruto as he felt bad he almost killed the poor white rabbit.

_"That's odd this rabbits fur it pure white, but it's only the middle of the summer, somethings not right."_ Thought Genma as he looked around and his senses quickly kicked in and he shouted,"Everybody get down, now!!"

Everyone ducked quickly as a giany sword flew over their heads and impaled a near-by tree and after a few moments a large man landed on the hilt and looked away from the team.

"Ahh...Who the hell are you!?"Demanded/screamed Naruto as he stood up and looked at the tall man who turned to face them.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza and he's a missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist and a member of The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist."Claimed Genma as he looked at Zabuza and tried to get a basic read out on him.

"Ah, would you look at this Konoha decided to get a bunch of kids for such a high level mission, you kids must be really strong or really dumb."Insulted Zabuza as he crossed his arms and added,"Just give me Tazuna and I just might think about letting you live."

Songai drew his sword, Naruto got ready to make shadow clones and Hinata got into her juken stance, but they all stopped when Genma walked in front of them,"You guys stand back and protect Tazuna, this match will be two much for you."

"B-but-sensei d-do you really think you c-can take him on your own?"Asked Hinata who was worried over the safty of her sensei.

Genma turned to face them and smiled happily,"Don't worry I can take this guy, no problem."Reasured Genma as he drew a kunai and watched Zabuza closely.

"Ah, another Konoha-nin for me to slay, this will be fun."Said Zabuza as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and jumped from the tree and towards Genma ready to cleave his head clean off his shoulders.

Genma spat his Senbon at Zabuza and hit him square in the forehead which was enough of a distraction for Genma to dodge the attack and retaliate by kicking him in the stomach and sending flying towards the small lake that was near by.

Zabuza preformed a flip in mid-air and landed on his feet gracefully and placed his sword on his back and put his hands in the ram seal,"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"(Hidden mist jutsu) and soon the mist envlopes the area in a dense mist, making it hard for all of them to see.

"Ah, crap this is going to be a little bit tougher then I had first put."Commented Genma as he got ready for the onslaught, but was shocked for after a few minutes the attack came and Genma realized that he wasn't Zabuza's target it was..."Tazuna!!"

Naruto, Songai and Hinata stood around Tazuna to protect him, but they were all shocked to notice that Zabuza managed to get around their defensive postion and was about to swing his sword to cleave all four of them in half. But Genma managed to jump in their in time and grab Zabuza's arm and stop the attack while Naruto and the others got out of the way.

"Your opponent, not the kids. So I suggest you keep your mind on me!"Demanded Genma as he gave Zabuza a dirty look.

"Well then try not to bore me or I might have to finish you quickly then kill your students."Shot back Zabuza as he jumped back and got ready for the fight.

Genma readyed his kunai and charged at Zabuza. Zabuza swong his sword downwards which Genma was able to jump over and kick Zabuza in the face sending him back a little. Genma smirked only to few a blade against his shoulder as water clone struck Genma in the shoulder, but he was able to survive it by using a kawarimi to dodge the killing blow and cicrle around the clone and destroy it.

Zabuza smirked and swing his sword at Genma again only to have it lodged into the ground, Genma was about to strike Zabuza in the neck with his kunai only to see Zabuza use the hilt as leverage dodge the attack and kick Genma in the stomach sending him flying into across the trail/road thing they were on.

Zabuza yanked his sword out of the ground and charged at Genma, he dragged his sword across the ground ripping it apart and he lifted up the sword to strike Genma with it only to stop quickly as he noticed that there were makibishi which stopped his movments.

Genma lifted his head up from under the water in the lake for some air and noticed that Zabuza was missing,_"Where the hell is he...and what's with this water it's so thick and heavy...Something is wrong!"_Thought Genma as he got out of the water and before he could react Zabuza appared behind him and went though some handseals and shouted,"Suiro No Jutsu!"(water prision jutsu) soon a shpere of water entraped Genma.

Zabuza pulled one hand out of the shpere and created another water clone and had it walk towards the others.

Genma noticed this and quickly shouted,"You guys have to run now, this battle was lost the moment I became traped! He'll kill you all, now take Tazuna and run!"

As Genma said that it sent ripples of fear though their minds and hearts as the water clone got closer and if they didn't do anything they would die. Songai's hands were shaking, Naruto's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and abandon him, and Hinata felt as if she were going to break down then and there and cry.

But all the while the clone got closer and closer until it stopped and looked at them giving them all a pitiful look,"Look at you all, shaking in the fear of death and you all try and call yourself genin. Your pathetic and weak."Said the Zabuza clone as he then added,"In Kirigakure for a student to pass into the rank of a genin one must be pitted agaisnt a fellow student in a one-on-one battle to the death. A true ninja must learn how to kill in order to become a true tool of killing."

Naruto, Songai, and Hinata then realized that Zabuza had been killing at a younge age and it seemed he enjoyed it. Then and there they had realized that running wouldn't even mean a thing, after they killed their sensei he would hunt them and kill them.

Songai looked the Zabuza clone dead in the eye and even though it was a clone, he could see the blood-lust and pain in his eyes and that's when he remembered something his mother once told me, something that his grandfather told her.

**-Flashback-**

Songai sat on his bed and was reading over his notes on the famous Hokages and heros though the timeline of Konoha and the ones that were traitors. And as he was goin over it his mother came in to tell him to go to bed.

"Songai-kun what are you reading?"Asked Jikei as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh nothing mom, just reading over the many heros of Konoha...and the ones that aren't so great."Answered Songai as he looked over the notes and then asked his mother,"Mom why do some people become evil and betray the ones they hold dear?"

"Well Songai you're grandfather told me this once. He said 'Jikei there are two kinds of people on this world, those who die hero's and those who live long enough to become villians'. I never really understood what my father said that day, but somehow it helped me get though my life as a ninja. And I hope it helps you."Finished Songia's mother as she hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"That really made no sense mom, but somehow it did help...thanks."replied Songai as he got under the covers on his bed and got ready for his mother to tell him a bed time story about one of the many heros of Konoha which inspired his dream to become a hero.

**-End Flashback­-**

Songai stood there and let his mothers words ring though his head for a moment before he lifted his sword over his shoulders and watched the Zabuza clone closely.

"Ah it looks like the little kid thinks he can take me, well I'll deam respectable and give you a warriors death."Commented Zabuza as he got ready to kill Songai.

Songai readyed his sword over his shoulders and threw the sheath at Zabuza which threw him off guard, which gave Songai time to charge Zabuza jump up and swung his sword at Zabuza hoping to kill him, only to be hit roughly by the blunt end of Zabuza's sword and sent flying into a tree.

Naruto saw his friend get beat around and charged at Zabuza to help him, the adrenaline was doing all the thinking for Naruto at the moment, so Naruto created tons of shadow clones and they all dogpiled Zabuza's clone. But that wasn't enough to stop him as he swung the sword wildly which destroyed all the clones and sent Naruto flying, even knocking off his headband.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"Yelled Hinata as she saw her crush get bat around by a powerful mist shinobi.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, you Konoha ninja are no fun, this is just a clone and I'm beating you around as if you were nothing."Said Zabuza as he stomped on Naruto's headband to taunt him and added,"You don't even desrive to be called shinobi!"

"Don't you dare insult Konoha, you know nothing about it!"Yelled Naruto as he stood up and looked at Zabuza's clone,"I swear if you insult Konoha or anyone from it, I'll kill you!"

Naruto with another burst of adrenaline charged Zabuza with shadow clones and kunai as they all jumped at him, they were all hacked down and Naruto was injured slightly. But this time he held something in his hand.

"Naruto-kun please stop you can't beat him!"Shouted Hinata as she was worried over the well being of her crush and noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

"Don't worry Hinata I'm fine."Reasured Naruto as he lifted up his headband and rewraped it around his head and got ready for the real fight and added,"I don't care what Genma-sensei said, cause I won't let this guy insult anyone from home."

That somehow made Hinata smile as she ran next to him and got into her juken stance.

"Hinata what are you doing?"Asked Naruto who was worried about her.

"Naruto-kun I made you a promise, I said I wouldn't just stand around in the background while you and Songai-kun do all the work."Shot-back Hinata who for once wasn't doing this for Naruto, but for herself to prove that she too is a shinobi.

Songai who was unconscious at the moment but was getting close to waking, but Naruto and Hinata knew this. So in the time being they would work together to atleast hold of Zabuza.

Naruto summoned more shadow clones and they all charged Zabuza distracking him with blind assults and kunai, while the real Naruto and Hinata charged him and went in with taijutsu.

Zabuza's clone was to distracked by all the clones and kunai being thrown at him to notice Naruto and Hinata charing him and delivering tons of strikes into the clone destroying it.

This greatly surprized Zabuza as he created another clone as they ran from the lake towards the two sword ready and he started hacking his way through the clones to get to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto saw this and punshed Hinata out of the way and try and dodge the blade himself but he wasn't fast enough and he was slashed across the back.

Hinata looked up and shouted,"Naruto-kun!!" but that scream didn't last long as the Zabuza clone was lifting his swoard over his head and ready to kill her and she screamed at the top of her lungs which woke Naruto up and noticed Hinata was about to be struck down, so with all the strenght he could muster, drew his kunai and ran up behind the clone stabbing it in the back and destryoing it.

Zabuza smirked at their skills and dedication and so he created one more clone to attack them and as a test of skill. When Hinata screamed it also woke Songai as he stood up and joined the two of them ready for another battle.

"Hinata help Naruto with his wound, while I deal with the new clone, it's the most I can owe you two."Said Songai as he got into his kenjutu stance and ready for a fight, but also added before they could reply,"Both of you just shut-up and listen, I can handle this."

"How about you shut-up and stop trying to act so tough and getting yourself killed, were a team and we'll fight as a team!"Declaired Naruto as Hinata nodded in argement and they too got into their fight stances.

Songai sighed and got ready with them, he had a plan and as he looked at them, it seemed as they read his mind and they nodded.

The last Zabuza clone charged at them, and Naruto created 18 shadow clones as they distracked the clone as the three of them ran past the clone and ran towards the real Zabuza whom they knew couldn't move from that spot, he saw this and created two more clones as they charged them.

Naruto ran towards the one on the left, he jumped up and stabbed the clone the chest spalshing water all over. Hinata ran at the one to the right and struck it in the chest with a powerful juken strike causing more water to splash all over. All the while Songai ran through the middle of them and threw his sword at Zabuza.

Zabuza saw this and laughed at his attempt to defeat him, he jumped right over the blade and started laughing at them some more, only to notice that the blade Songai threw was acutually a shadow clone of Naruto who threw a kunai at Zabuza's head, this too he dodged. But the one thing he couldn't dodge was the real Songai and his sword which was aimed at his heart. So the only thing Zabuza could do was jump out of the way and slashed Songai across the chest sending him flying towards the shore, the slash almost killing him.

Even though Songai was gravly injured, Zabuza had to use both hands to strike Songai and because of this Genma was free and he used this chance to draw a kunai and stab Zabuza in the ribs, making him jump back.

Hinata and Naruto quickly ran to Songai's side to see if he was ok. Hinata pulled out her medical equipment and started to treat his wound which was a large gash on his chest. It wasn't a deep stab wound, but it will scar.

Genma jumped over to the shore to check up on his student,"Hinata how is he?"Asked Genma who was really worried about his student.

"H-He'll live, b-but he n-needs help."Answered Hinata as she poured salt on the wound to stop an infection and put bandages over the wound.

Genma and Naruto stood in front of Songai and Hinata to protect them.

While all that was going on inside Songai's mind was something competly different. There inside Songai's mind was nothing but darkness and it was cold, even if it was in his mind it all felt very real. Then all of a sudden Songai saw something, it was a small sphere a bright blue/yellow shpere almost like a small sun. It was buring hot just like the sun, yet when Songai touched it, it was so cold. Then he grasped it in his hand tightly and the energy shot up his arm into his chest and then into the his eyes causing him to scream in pain.

Finally out in the real world Songai's eyes were buring hot and he started to thrash then all of a sudden his eyes shot open and as they all looked into them there they saw, that Songai's red cat-like eyes turned into fiery yellow with a bright cold blue in the center. And soon a large burst of charka shot out of his body and went right back into his body, giving Songai a massive boast of energy. Songai stood up and looked at Zabuza at look that managed to shot fear into the man.

This battle was going to be something that you would only hear in fairy tales, a battle between a Hero and a Villian.

--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright this is my new chapter and I hope you all like and the next chapter will be an epic battle, "A power unlike any other: A battle between a Hero and a Villian."

Also Songai is going to be paired with a femaleHaku, because it seems easier. anyways hope you like this and contiune to review.


	5. The battle of a Villian and Hero

**The Battle between a Hero and Villain**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all I own are my ocs.

--00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Songai looked over at Zabuza with his newly changed eyes, even though he knew he might die from blood loss due to his open wound on his chest, he didn't care one way or another Momochi Zabuza was going to die that day.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"Laughed Zabuza as he saw the state that Songai was in and quickly added,"You really think you can take me in the state your in? Well somebody must really have a death wish...A wish I'd be more then happy to grant."

Without answering Songai got into his sword ready and charged Zabuza as fast as he could and jumped up and was going to jab his sword into his chest. Zabuza smirked and swing his sword sideways the kill Songai, but for Songai time was moving slow for him so he was able to shift his body weight to miss the sword and then kick Zabuza in the face with both his feet.

Zabuza slid back a few feet and just barely had enough time to react, because Songai was charging at him draging his blade across the ground and lifted it up to slash Zabuza across the chest.

Zabuza jumped back to dodged the rest of Songai's attack and was finding it harder and harder to do so as he got closer. Something was new, espically the eyes, just looking at them sent chills down his spine. Finally Zabuza decided on a ninjutsu battle, the kid was a genin, no way in hell would he lose to a kid.

Zabuza jumped out onto the lake and as did Songai, Zabuza smirked under his bandages and got ready for the second and final part of the fight.

Songai watched Zabuza closely and still couldn't figure out why everything was so easy for him, he knew it had something to do with that weird thing in his dream but what.

Zabuza looked at Songai and then started going through tons of hand seals at almost lighting speed, too fast for the others yet Songai could see them clearly and was right there with Zabuza at speed.

Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Rooster, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Serpent, Ox, Ram, Serpent, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Rooster, Dragon, Rooster, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rooster, Rat, Boar, Rooster. And with that they both finished at the same time and two giant pillers of water came out and then formed into dragons

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"They both shouted as the two dragons swished back and forth and finally collided splashing water all over, then in the confusion both took the chance to ready their sword and attack the other but that ended in a stand off right underneath the two dragons made of water, all the while the others looked on in amazement.

Zabuza jumped back once more and Songai did the same as him, Zabuza knew he was running out of charka but didn't show, but Songai on the other hand was pale becasue of blood loss and charka exhuastion.

Zabuza started going though more handseals and saw that Songai was quickly following him and started getting scared, this boy knew his techniques, the techniques that took him years to master was taking Songai a matter of minutes. And then he sliped up, Zabuza froze and didn't even notice that Songai had already finsihed the handseals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!!"Yelled Songai as a giant collum of water shot up and it shot right at Zabuza, becasue of the force he was completly enevloped by the water and then slamed into a tree on the shore nearby.

Songai walked onto the shore and few to his knees and started coughing up blood, but he forced himself to stand and he slwoly started walking towards Zabuza with sword in hand. Zabuza barely stood up, he had a few cracked ribs and pretty sure he broke his left arm, he looked at Songai heading towards him and fear enevloped his eyes.

"G-Get back god damn you!"Shouted Zabuza in fear as he looked around for a way out, but before he could make a run for it three small meal needles his him in the neck and then he fell over dead.

Songai and the others looked at the sence in surprize and then a hunter-nin from the mist jumped down from a near-by tree and spoke softly,"I thank you for weaking him and giving me time to kill him. I have been hunting him for far to long."

Songai wasn't very trusting of the new comer and wanted to know for himself if Zabuza was really dead, but before he could even take one step he finally surcame to blood loss and charka exhuastion.

The hunter-nin picked up Zabuza and fled the area, while Genma ran to his students side and picked him,"Where's the nearest household at, so we can treat his wounds?!"Demanded Genma.

"My house, don't worry it's not that far from here, follow me!"Shot back Tazuna as they all ran towards his house.

--0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's my new chapter. I hope that didn't marysue or gerrysue Songai, cause it's a new bloodline I'm working on. Bascially an off spring of the Sharingan that originated from Kumo, I'll have more explained as the chapters progress. Anyways I hope to get some great reviews from this


	6. No favorites

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my ocs.

--000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group quickly reached Tazuna's house and they burst the door wide open to allow them to bring Songai in.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?"Demanded a blue haired woman as she pointed a kitchen knife at the intruders.

"Tsunami, calm down. They are friends and one of them is injured. Please get some cloths and warm water."Ordered Tazuna as Tsunami calmed down, put the knife away and did what he said.

Naruto swiped off all the stuff off the kitchen table, and Genma put Songai on top of it.

Hinata took off her jacket, opened her back pack and took out all the scrolls and medecine she would need to save Songai's life.

Hinata's personality seemed to change a little their as she took control of the situation and started barking orders at Naruto and Genma as of what to do.

She opened his shirt and cleaned the wound with water then disinfected it with salt. After which she quickly yet gently stuck her hand into his wound, one of his artires were damaged and if she didn't heal it over with charka he would surely die.

All the while Songai was thrashing about in pain, and then Naruto and Genma had to pin him down in order to keep him still so Hinata didn't screw up and accidently kill him.

Finally after twenty minutes Hinata was able to heal Songai's injuries, she sighed and whipped the sweat from her brow. She then closed closed the wound with stiches, and bandaged the wound and sighed happily knowing he was going to make it.

"Wow Hinata that was amazing!!"Yelled Naruto as he hugged Hinata happily, and once he did that, Hinata was knocked back to her old self and she blushed crazy and fainted.

Genma sighed and slapped his forehead while Naruto shook her widly to wake her up, causing a big camotion.

-Two days later-

Songai tossed and he tunred and then he finally woke up to an empty room. He looked around for a few moments and noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes, but...Naruto's extra pj's and for some reason a sleeping cap.

"Where the hell am I?"Asked Songai to no one in paticular, and then decided that it would be better to find out on his own. But as he was about to get up he felt a huge jolt of pain shot though his chest and he fell over onto the bed and thought,_"Ok, I'm not doing that again."_

Songai rested his head on his pillow, er, someone elses pillow and looked at the night stand and saw his pouch. For some reason the urge to look though his stuff went though him and that's excatly what he did, he grabbed the pouch and started looking though all of his stuff.

At the bottom Songai found one extra scroll something he knew he didn't put in there, so he grabbed it and looked at the seal on it. It was his family logo, well from his mothers side and seemed to be sealed by a blood seal. Songai groaned slightly and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and then he smired it across the seal.

The seal on the scroll disappeared and Songai unravaled it to read it's contents.

_Dear Songai:_

_My son, if you are reading this, then it means that you're eyes have been permanently changed, I'm saying this because the ink I used can only be seen with a doujutsu. I know this is will be a great shock to you my son, but yes you like some of the most powerful clans in Konoha have a doujutsu. But unlike them yours doesn't originate from Konoha, it comes from Kumo. The females in my family have never been the ones to inherit, but the males. Just like your uncle and grandfather. Bosetsu is the name of our family bloodline, this doujutsu allows __the holder to slow down time around them, almost like the sharingan, but the difference is that it hightens the users natural element powers(eg: water, fire, earth,etc.) even if you have no prior knowlodge. But the main power of the Bosetsu is that it allows the user to use raw charka as a weapon and defense. The thing about this doujutsu is that it relys on the holders emotions to function, it only reacts to happiness and anger. But with traning you can control to activate it on your own. Now I only have so much room on this scroll, so this is where I say good-bye, for now that is._

_Love: Your mother._

Songai read over the scroll two more times before he finally under stood that, he like Sasuke and Hinata had a doujutsu. He was over-whelemed with the thoughts of his new found powers. But he was quickly knocked out of his trance when the door opened and Tsunami walked in.

"Oh, your awake. Please wait a moment while I'll go get your friends."Said Tsunami as she quickly turned and left to go get Songai's teammates.

Not even ten seconds later Naruto, Hinata and Genma flooded the room and surrounded the bed. Naruto gave him a bear hug which caused Songai to quickly lose circulation.

"Naruto, I think you might want to take it easy on the hug there or you might make his injuries even worse."Joked Genma as Naruto quickly freaked out and let go of Songai.

"H-How are you feeling Songai-kun?"Asked Hinata really wondering if her skills were at all any help to his survival.

"Yeah, I feel fine, still a little sore."Repiled Songai as he rubbed his chest and added,"So who was the one to patch me up?"

Hinata blushed and looked down nerviously thinking that she did a horrible job, until he spoke up,"I really want to thank them, I can't remember much. Just Genma and Naruto holding me down."

Hinata looked at him and smiled gently,"I-It was m-me Songai-kun."Answered Hinata and Songai thanked her quitely.

"Anyways, we got some imporant matters to talk about right n--"Said Genma till he was cut off.

"Supper, get down here and eat, before it gets cold."Shouted Tsunami as they all walked down stairs to eat, Genma decided to talk to them there.

While they were eating Genma finished first and looked over his team,"Now as I was saying, we've got a problem. Over the days, I've been thinking. Now the job's of hunter-nins is to not only kill the ninja that fled the village, thier job is also to destroy the body, so their enemies can't steal any knowlodge about their village."Finished Genma.

"Wait, what are you saying Genma-sensei?"Asked Naruto nerviously.

"He means that Zabuza isn't dead."Added Tazuna who seemed to quickly understand the situation, but also added another thing,"So if he's alive, do you guys think you'll be able to beat him a second time?"

"Well in order to do it again, we're going to need to do some traning. Cause I'm only assuming that fake hunter-nin was working with Zabuza, so I'm going to need all three of you at top noch."Declared Genma as he quickly added,"You guys better eat up, cause traning starts now."

After they finished eating they joined Genma out back in the woods and they all stood around waiting for Genma to help them train.

"Now as for traning were going to do some charka control lessons, mainly tree climbing. Only we won't do this with our hands."Said Genma as they all looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, their's no way we can climb those trees without our hands!"Yelled Naruto as he started fliping out.

"Trust me Naruto, now shut up and watch."Replied Genma as he walked over to the tree, gathered charka to his feet and started walking up the tree which amazed all three of them.

Genma walked up the tree and under the nearest branch and looked down at them,"Now I want the three of you to try it, and once your finsihed with this we'll move on with more traning. Now I'm assuming from the ass kicking we all gave him, it'll take roughly a week for him to fully heal, so we better get started now."

They all nodded and walked over to the trees, gathered charka and ran up the trees. Songai ran up three feet before the tree broke under preasure and he back-flipped off of it and landed on his feet, Naruto didn't even run up two because he sliped and landed on his head, and Hinata ran all the way up to the highest branch and sat on top of it.

Naruto rolled on the ground holding his head and flipping out at how much it hurt while Songai was looking at the tree,_"Hmmm, I think I get it. We need to use the right amount of charka, too much and the tree breaks under preasure, too little and you fall."_Thought Songai as we got up to check up on Naruto.

"Well would you look at that, Hinata got it on the first try and you two are slacking off."Joked Genma as he sat next to Hinata and laughed at them, while Hinata blushed at the complament.

"Oh shut up, you ass!!"Yelled Naruto as he wasn't about to be beat by a girl so he got up, looked at Songai who just nodded and they both charged up the tree, of course they fell again, but that wasn't going to stop them.

"Hinata I want to you help them, just burn out a large sum of your charka. That way it doens't look like I'm picking any favorite students here."Whispered Genma as Hinata nodded and hopped down to help them.

--000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's my new chapter I hope those who read this, my fans, like it and I hope you leave a review. And as for the next few chapters. Would you rather I make a filler ark of their tranining or get right to the battle on the bridge?


	7. We stand and fight

Chapter 7

Discliamer: I don't own naruto

Ok the vote(wasn't very big) states that it will jump straight to the battle at the bridge and if any new jutus or anything like that appare there will be flashbacks to help make sense.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two whole weeks since their first encounter with Zabuza, but two weeks is long enough for someone to heal. So Genma, Songai and Hinata were at the bridge watching over the workers and Tazuna. Naruto slept in and the team decided he deservived the rest, he did train harder then all them after all.

It was all going good, until noon came around. An unsettling fog crept over the bridge and in a blink of an eye all the workers, excluding Tazuna, were either dead or unconscious.

All three of them quickly jumped and covered Tazuna, protecting him from all harm. And then the fog got thicker and the team could barely see two feet ahead of them.

"Hinata, what are we dealing with here?"Asked Genma with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I see seven in total!"Replied Hinata and she looked in the direction of he sensei and added,"Sensei, were out-numbered, what do we do?!"

"Songai, think you can take'em down?"Asked Genma ignoring Hinata's comment.

Songai just smirked, grabed the hilt of his sword and in a quick flash of light the sound of water hitting the pavement of the bridge was heared, and then Genma dispelled the fog and at the other end of the bridge stood Zabuza and his accomplish, the mysterious hunter-nin.

"So we meet again Songai."Said Zabuza forgetting about the other members of the team. Zabuza noticed the confussed looks on both Genma and Songai and added,"Songai was the first to beat me in a long time, and besides the fact that he's a mere child angers me. So I want a rematch from him."

Genma stood in front of his team,"No you won't Zabuza, cause your opponent today will be me."Shot back Genma and then quickly added,"Becasue if I remember correctly I owe you a rematch for beating me. Songai, you can deal with his friend."

Songai nodded and drew his sword and stood next to Genma, both ready for one of the biggest battles of their life.

"Hinata I want you to stay with Tazuna while we deal with these two."Quickly added Genma as Hinata nodded and stood in front of Tazuna.

Genma looked at Songai and Songai looked at Genma, they both smirked and nodded and they charged at their enemies, in a fight to the death.

Songai quickly got locked into a mix of taijutsu and kenjustu, except sword against sword it was sword agianst senbon needle, but he was good with just that none the less.(at this moment they all think Haku is a guy)

Genma of the two weeks did his own traning and this time he was fairing against Zabuza much better this time, he was still a little sore from their last battle, but Genam knew he could take Zabuza.

Hinata could only watch in awe as he teammate and sensei battled their opponent's with such great skills. All the while though Hinata could only feel that she was unable to help or even perhapse useless at the moment.

Songai was at a lose of words at how skillful his opponent was and couldn't believe how he kept reading his movements and quickly countering them. Songai knew he could win if he acctivated his Bosetsu, but he had yet to learn how to control his emotions and it couldn't be activated by faking happiness or anger. So in the time being he was at a big disadvantage.

Genma was only able to get quick glimpses of seeing his student be pushed back by the hunter-nin and wished he or Hinata could help, but they had their own tasks to take care of. So unless Naruto shows up soon, their on their own.

The fight had been going on for a good 30 minutes, and either side was ready to give up or let the other get the best of them, but Songai was quickly learing how his opponent moves and was able to push him back. And with that Songai parried an attack and quickly countered by thrusting his sword at the hunter-nin and he just hit his arm cutting the side of it.

The hunter-nin jumped back to avoid any other injuries, but was distracted by the pain and didn't notice Songai come up behind him and was struck in the face by the hilt of Songai's sword. The injurie would have been far greater if he wasn't wearing his mask, but it did crack slightly.

Songai smirked at the small, but welcomed victory over his enemy and was getting ready for another strike. Songai leaped at the hunter-nin and gritted his teeth in anger as he saw him stop his strike with a small senbon needle again, but this time the hunter-nin started doing hand seals with only one hand.

The hunter-nin did his one-handed hand seals and then stomped his foot into the puddle under their feet and the water shot up into the air forming tons of senbon needles made out of ice. And before Songai could react the hunter-nin jumped out of the way and all of the needles flung foreward towards Songai.

At the last moment thanks to a quick hint of rage he was able to activate his Bosetsu and just nearly dodge the senbons made out of ice.

The hunter-nin smirked and cracked his kunckles,"You're pretty fast, but I must warn you, I'm not to be taken lightly."Claimed the hunter-nin with a very feminine voice.

Songai smirked and got his sword ready,"Yeah well with my new powers ready, I can take what ever you throw at me. So bring it!"Demanded Songai as the hunter-nin nodded.

The Hunter-nin stood ready for battle, but instead of taijutsu he went though more one-handed hand seals and when he was finished he said loudly and clearly,"Makyo Hyo Sho!". Only this time instead of senbon needles, the water took form of 21 body sized mirrors that created a dome around Songai.

The hunter-nin walked into the closest mirrors and his reflection was in all of them,"Now prepare for your final dule. For no one has ever surrived this technique."

Songai grunted and sheted his sword, and tried using one of his new jutsu's he learned from his fight with Zabuza. But before he could preform the frist hand seal the hunter-nin sent a flurry of senbon needles at him cutting him across the legs, arms and chest area, causing Songai to scream in pain.

Hinata stood by in fear as she watched her teammate get injured. She was about to ran over to help him, but Tazuna held her at her shoulders to stop her.

"You can't do anything at this point, but hope that help comes soon before we all perish."Explained Tazuna as he kept his hands on Hinata's shoulders to help support her at that time.

Else where Genma looked down at the other end of the bridge to see his student Songai locked in a dome of mirrors and was being ripped to sherds by senbon needles,"Songai!! Hold on I'm going to help you!"Shouted Genma.

"I don't think so Genma, like you said I'm your opponent today. And don't worry about your student Haku will deal with him quickly."Declared Zabuza as he smireked under the bandages that covered his face.

Genma grunted and made a mental note to defeat Zabuza as quick as possible to he could save his student.

Songai was slumped over in the center of the domes and was covered in cuts and blood, his clothes were teathered and ripped. Yet for some reason the hunter-nin wouldn't hit any vital spots, maybe he liked to toy with his opponents first, who knew?

"Tell me, what is it that you fight for?"Asked the hunter-nin as he looked at Songai alomst with pleding eyes and added,"Do you have a reason to fight, or do you see yourself as just another tool to be used by your village?"

Songai looked at the hunter-nin and thought long and hard about his answer, and then it came to him,"I fight for...for...I-I fight for my dream...And my dream is to be a hero...and if I have to die here today... I only wish to be seen as a hero who died for what he believed in!!"Declaiered Songai as he stood up tall and got ready for the battle, with his Bosetsu still active he could only dodge the attacks, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hmmm so you fight for your dreams then?"Asked Hunter-nin and he smirked under his mask,"Well I shall grant you your wish, for today you die a hero. But before we contiune our battle, I would like to know your name."

"My name is...My...name...is...Izoa Songai!"Claimed Songai as he panted heavly from the loss of blood and fatigue.

"Izoa Songai, eh? Well I have to say in all my time, you are my greatest opponent and for that I have great respect for you. And my name is...Haku."Said the Hunter-nin known as Haku, and he quickly added,"Now let us do battle, a true battle between two great shinobi!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that is chapter 7 and the beginning of the battle at the great naruto bridge. I don't know if it's a cliff hanger, but I hope you like it. I put a lot of work into it and hope you all love it. And like always I love reviews so pelase leave'em


	8. A little evil inside

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto only my many ocs.

Oh yeah quick note to the guy that last reviewed, Zabuza has zero respect for Songai just that he wants pay bay. I mean how would you feel your a 26 year old man and you get your ass kicked by a 12 year old kid? Excatly, the only one so far the respects him is Haku. So anyways on with the story.

010101010101010101001000100000000101010101011010101010

Hinata watched in horror as her teammate and friend was being brutually beatin by Kiri hunter-nin, and all she could do was watch. If only Naurto was there, everything would be so much better.

Songai ducked and jumped to dodge the senbon needles only to get hit from behind. Haku was moving at speeds that was to fast for his Bosetsu, and if either Hinata or Naruto didn't help would collapse from exhuastion and the he would probably die of blood loss.

-elsewhere with Naruto-

Naruto had just defeated two of Guto's guards that were trying to use Tsunami and Inari as hostages, he got their just in time. After he found out about the attack on the bridge to he rushed to his friends rescue.

-Back at the bridge-

Genma was more then able to take on Zabuza on this time, the thing Genma noticed was that Zabuza kept all the same moves and was so predictable all Genma had to do, was remember and he would be fine. But he was more worried about his students condition.

Hinata bit her lip as she wished she could just run over and save Songai, instead of feeling usless. But she knew she had to keep Zabuza safe.

Tazuna put his hands on Hinata's shoulders,"Hinata don't worry about me, go save your friend before it's to late."Said Tazuna, he saw that Hinata turn to face him and she was about to talk back before Tazuna interupted her by adding,"Hinata don't worry about me, I know Genma-san can keep Zabuza busy, go save Songai before he dies!"

Hinata looked at Tazuna slightly scared but wiped away what tears she had and gave Tazuna a stern look and she ran off towards the mirrors.

Songai was standing in the middel of the dome and looked at Haku as he looked back at him, there was a silence for what seemed like forever, until Hinata jumped at one of the mirrors from behind and struck it with one of her junken strikes. Haku grunted as Hinata managed to crack one of his mirrors something no one had ever done.

Songai saw Haku's distraction by Hinata nad decided to use to get the hell out of the mirrors, Haku saw this and threw a senbon at his ankle, Songai got out of the mirrors but he couldn't move his left leg all to hell.

Haku sighed and charged out of one of his mirrors and punched Hinata across the left cheek pushing her back a little. Songai saw what Haku did and forced himself up and ran at Haku striking him in the back.

Haku fell back, but quickly got back on his feet and was locked in combat with both Songai and Hinata. Even though Songai was injuried and Hinata wasn't as experienced as him, but he was still having a problem trying to dodge Songai's sword and Hinata's juken, one hit from either might kill him.

Hinata was happy that she was able to help wth the fight, and wasn't just on the sidelines. All the while Songai was just happy to be out of the the domes of mirrors.

Haku grunted in anger and decided that it's better to deal with them quickly. So he dodged Songai's sword and Hinata's juken, then he backhanded Songai and then spun around into a roundhouse kick which landed on his stomach sending him flying across the bridge, hopfully taking him out of the fight.

Hinata saw her friend get taken out and was going to run and help him, but Haku saw that as an opening and kicked Hinata into the dome of mirrors, the next slaughter would begin.

Haku walked into the mirror and looked at Hinata,"You have no idea how lucky you are to be living in Konoha, cause in Kiri if you were founded with a bloodline you would be killed."Claimed Haku as he grabbed a ton of senbon needles,"Now I'm going to show you what it's like to live in Kiri, with what I had to live with."

Hinata looked in fear as a flurry of senbon needles flew at her hitting her all over the body cutting though her jacket and skin, spraying her blood all over.

But this time, instead of going though a horriblely slow painful death. A flurry of kunai and shurkien flew at Haku and off in the distance, stood a blonde haired kid.

Tazuna and Hinata were happy the see that annoying kid,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to save the day!"Declaried Naruto as he stood tall(a figure of speach) with his arms crossed and his usual smug foxy grin.

Hinata wiped away the blood from her cheek and smiled as the one man she loved and respected had come to her rescuse, just like in a fairy tail.

Naruto created five shadow clones all of them charged towards the dome of mirrors and like always without thinking Naruto didn't understand the situation and found himself in the dome of mirrors.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, your knight in shining armour has arrived!"Shouted Naruto as he had a smug look on his face, while Hinata and Tazuna could only look at how stupid he was.

Haku stood thier with a sweat drop on the back of his head and thought,_"Is this kid mentally ill or something?"_

After a few moments of silence Haku finally shruged off the dumbness that was the blonde ninja and began his assult once again.

Naruto was thrown around gettining hit over and over again by needles, but just becasue he was there didn't it Haku wouldn't spare Hinata either. And together they faced the hell that was Haku's mirrors.

Tazuna was tending to Songai who finally was able to come to, but was unable to help at the moment, so all they could do was watch what was going on.

Naruto grunted and crushed under his breath, he knew he could take it, but he was worried about Hinata. As Genma once said it, Hinata was the 'puppy' of the team and she needed to be protected.

Haku watched as Naruto fought to survive and yet he also fought to protect Hinata. Haku grunted as he watched Naruto let his emotions guide him.

"You two sicken me. You call yourself shinobi and all you do is let your emotions judge your actions."Claimed Haku as he looked at them and lifted up her arm holding onto many senbon needles and added,"You can't be a shinobi, unlessed you've killed someone and prove that your only a tool used until you are thrown away when worn out. Now you will die here today!"

Haku lunged out of the mirror and threw an unstopable number of senbon at Naruto, but Hinata saw this and ran infront of Naruto she wasn't about to let the one she loved die.

So in a flash of steel and red liquid everything went black. Everyone who could see looked on in fear at what they saw. Naruto looked at Hinata, he wrapped his arms around her and looked at her as he could feel her life leaving her.

"H-Hinata...w-why did...you do that for...?"Asked Naruto looked at Hinata in fear, she was covered in cuts and blood.

"N-Naruto-kun...I...I couldn't let myself...see you die...I don't think...I d-don't think I could have lived with it..."Claimed Hinata as her eyes were filled with tears and she coughed, but she found the strenght to add something,"Naruto-kun...I've always...I've always...L-"Before she could finsih she was cut off by her last breath and closed her eyes.

Naruto began to cry and weep over the loss of Hinata, all he did was look at her peaceful sleeping face. He hoped she was just sleeping because she was one of the first few people to ever think of him as human and not a monster. He brushed her bangs away from her face.

"No you know how it feels to lose the one you loved, now after today you can live the life of a true shinobi."Claimed Haku.

"You! Son Of A Bitch!"Shouted Naruto as he looked up at Haku with tears in his eyes,"Who gave you the right to hurt Hinata. She didn't deserved to die like this...not like this.."

"I'm...I'm going to kill you..."Mummbled Naruto as his eyes began to turn red,"Yeah...that's what I'm going to do...I'm going to kill you!!"

Haku felt something evil fill the air, a deep dreard overflowed the bridge, it was so tense to a point that the air became heavy,"What the hell are you?"Was all Haku could ask before Naruto turned into something else.

010101010100101010101010111010101000010101010101010101

Well that was one part 2 of 3 in the battle on the bridge. I don't think it's the best I made so far, but I think it should keep people happy. So get ready for the next chapter "Awaken" based on the song Awaken by disturbed. So watch out for it and like always I love reviews, weither good or bad so please leave'em


	9. Awaken

Awaken the evil inside

Ok I know this took awhile, but I never expected High School would take so much out of me. Who knew eh? Anyways here's my new chapter, inspired by an amv I found on youtube.

0110101010100101010101010101010101010100010101110101101010101

Haku watched nerviously as the air was filled with some form of demonic charka and a massive killer intent was being given off and sent directly towards him. Soon weird bots of red lighting or energy was coming out of nowheres, then a massive sprial of red charka shot out of Naruto and it surrounded around him.

The massive sprial for a split second to Haku, appared like the face of a demonic fox starting at him. And for the second time in his life, he was scared.

Naruto rested Hinata on the ground, put her arms over her chest and wiped the blood away from her face. He looked up at Haku, his eyes turned from bright blue to demonic red with slits.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her."Declaried the now seemingly evil Naruto as he cracked his kunckles and his nails turned into claws of some sort.

Naruto started his assult by charing at one of the mirrors, but Haku quickly acted by throwing as much senbon needles at Naruto as he could. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he through his arms out and a massive burst of charka shot out of his body once again, this time it was used to deflect all the senbon needles.

Next Naruto ran at the mirror and was about to strike it, but Haku moved to quickly to the next. Only Naruto saw though this tatic and ran as fast as he could to the other one destroying it.

As Naruto stood there, the shardes of broken ice flew everywheres. And in those shards was Haku, he used this oppertunity to jump out of one of them and try to catch Naruto by surprize. But just as his senbon was about to make contact with his face, Naruto did a side-ways spinning flip thing out of the way and Haku's senbon got lodged into the ground.

Naruto landed on his feet and hands, just a few feet away from Haku. He then did a 180 and charged at him again. Haku looked at him and tried to run back to the safety of one of his mirrors all the while thinking,_"This is getting bad."_

And just before Haku could reach one of his mirrors Naruto grabed him by the wrist and pulled him back, and for a seond Haku felt like he was starting hell in the face. Naruto pulled his fist back, and red charka covered his arm and then he drove a massive punch into Haku's face.

Haku was sent flying though one of his mirrors and slide across the bridge and just laid there in huge ammounts of pain. To him that punch would have hurt a lot more if it wasn't for his hunter-nin mask, though that didn't protect the rest of his body.

Naruto stood in the middle of Haku's mirrors as they all shattered and fell apart Naruto. Haku stood up and looked at the sight to behold, it was something far more evil then he ever face.

Songai and Tazuna looked on in shock as Naruto ran up to Haku and started punching and kicking Haku. He was pracitially beating him to death.

Haku only stood and took the onslught of hits, to him there was nothing else he could do. Since he could not kill his enemy, that made him less of a weapon that he was. He had failed his purpose in life, to be the weapon of Zabuza, but now he didn't have that.

Naruto threw Haku to the ground and grabed him by the shirt and pulled his fist back again it was covered in charka. Haku looked up at him and then his mask broke into two pieces, both sides falling to the sides.

Haku looked up at the demonic Naruto and tears were filling her eyes. She had always told her enemies she would die for Zabuza and would do anything for him, but at this excat point in her life she realized that she didn't want to die.

--With Gema--

Genma looked over to the other end of the bridge and felt the evil of the Kyuubi errupt from Naruto and thought drastically,_"Oh crap the seal might have cracked, I better finish this fight quickly."_

Genma got rid of the mist and found Zabuza looking off at the same place where Haku was, even he was little worried, casue he never experienced something like that before.

Genma used this opperniuty and started his attack on Zabuza. Zabuza saw though this and swung his sword downwards lodging it in the ground.

Genma ran up the blade then jumped over Zabuza's head, Genma then did a 180 and drove his pointer and middle finger into Zabuza's shoulder hitting a preasure point, making it useless for the rest of the fight.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!! GODDAMN YOU!"Roared Zabuza as he mule kicked Genma in the gut only to hit a water clone, he got even more angery and used his his left arm to grab the blade and started swinging it around like a maniac hoping to hit Genma.

This made the fight easier for Genma cause Zabuza would be easy to figure out and then he could defeat him.

Zabuza started to get tired and drove his sword into the ground and rested his head agaisnt the blade, The Genma appared behind him and held the kunai to his throte.

"Give up this useless fight, you and your ally have lost."Ordered Genma as he pressed the blade agaisnt his thorte and slowly side it across to draw a little blood to prove his point.

Zabuza looked down and accepted his defeat,"Alright Genma...you win for today...but I swear to you...one day... I will kill you!"Declaired Zabuza as he gave up.

--Back with Naruto and the others--

Naruto saw the tears go down his cheeks and noted that he had very feminine features. Naruto's fist restored back to normal, but he couldn't stop himself from punching him in the face, a strike that would still kill him. But at the last moment Songai used what strenght he had left to grab Naruto's wrist and stop the attack.

"That's enough Naruto! There's no need to kill him in cold blood. Even now he's to putiful to kill."Pointed out Songai, again looking down to see the tear filled eyes.

Haku looked up at Songai and lip said,_"Thank you."_ to Songai before passing out due to charka exhuastion and blood loss.

Naruto fell back and looked at both Songai and Haku even tears started running down his eyes, and as the demonic charka dispersed his mind became his again. And then he remembered Hinata, shot back up and ran towards her body.

Naruto ran towards Hinata and once he was near he slide his knees across the asphalt and landed near her body. He looked down at her peaceful face and took note of her features, she was quite, eyes closed, all the signs of a dead perosn. And with that last thought Naruto couldn't help it, he cried. His tears poured out of his eyes and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault and that Hinata would never live to see another day, she would see eternail darkness and she no one would know how her life would turn out.

Naruto rested his head over Hinata's stomach/chest area and couldn't help but keep crying. Songai walked up behind and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to ease his mind. Naruto sat back and whipped his tears away and looked up at Songai.

"It's my fault that this happened to her. I just know it. She probably hates me so much right now."Sighed Naruto as he looked up at the clouds and saw a very short break in them.

"No Naruto, she never and would never hate you. Trust me on that one."Claimed Songai as he looked up at the sky and then both him and Naruto looked down at Hinata.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but as she died I couldn't help but feel that she like the rest of them desteted me."Mentioned Naruto as he rubbed his bruised and bloodied fists.

"N-Naruto-kun...I...would...never..hate...you..."Mummbled a soft voice as Naruto and Songai both looked at Hinata in shock, and even then Songai wanted to cry with Naruto.

"Hinata your alive!!"Yelled both of them as they just hugged her happily that she would live to see the next day.

Hinata smiled and this time didn't faint as she hugged back, she was scared at what she saw in her near death state. But for Hinata, her love for Naruto gave her the courage to ran away from the bright light at the end of a dark tunnel and feel the even sweater embrace of life.

After a while Haku and Zabuza were rounded up and Tazuna was safe. They had completed their mission...or so they thought.

Everyone looked down towards Wave country and their stood a large mob of mercenaries and in front of the large mod stood the very short, fat and elderly looking man know as Guto.

He clicked his cane into the ground and laughed,"Would you look at this everyone. The fearless devil of the Hidden mist has fallen to three kids and and some random weakling from Konoha."Insulted Guto as his band of mercs laughed with him.

Naruto gritted his teeth, Songai grabbed his sword and Genma got into his fighting postion. Haku, Hinata and Zabuza stood back with Tazuna. Zabuza and Haku knew that even if they killed Tazuna they weren't going to get paid and Genma and his team already won, so why bother.

"You guys ready?"Asked Genma as Naruto and Songai nodded, and then Genma added,"Kill Guto and the rest will crumble."

They all nodded and charged at the mod of mercs and made their way though them as easy as a hot knife though butter. They cut them down and made their way to the end. The one that was able to make it though was Naruto and as he ran Songai threw his sword over the mod to Naruto who caught it and drive the blade into Guto's heart spilling his blood.

Naruto looked Guto in the eyes and whispered to him,"This is what you get for destroying this peaceful village and causing these people harm and bringing Zabuza and Haku into this. I hope you rot in hell."

The mercs stopped fighting Genma and Songai and looked down at the bridge as Naruto kicked Guto in the stomach and watched as Guto fell over the bridge. Naruto spun the blade and swung downward causing the blood to slide off the blade and onto the bridge. He turned around to face the enemy and they all just looked at him.

"Hey he killed our free ticket to a meal!"Yelled a merc and then another added,"That son of a bitch!"

"What are we going to do now?!"Demanded another and another one added by shouting,"Lets pillage what's left of this pitiful village!"

"YEAH!!"They all yelled as the quickly ran past the group of shinobi.

Just as the mod of mercs were about to make their across the bridge a singel arrow hit the lead merc in the chest killing him. They all stopped and looked to see the people of the Wave with weapons stopping their hault.

"The people of the Land of Waves won't let any of you in our our peaceful home ever again!"Yelled Inari as the people of the wave cheered in argement with their weapons rasied.

And behind the mercs Naruto created almost a hundered shadow clones and both groups slowly started advancing apon the mercs. They all shook with fear and dropped their weapons and with nowhere's else to go the all jumped off the bridge and the ones that surrived the fall started swimming away in a everyman for himself fasion.

1111010101000101010101010100000000000000001111110110101001010

Well that is this chapter, and as you may have noticed I decided to let Zabuza live like Haku, Cause think there both awesome. anyways hope you like it and I have to say this is one of my best chapters. Except the ending I felt I speed that up a little to much. Anyways R&R


	10. New Beginings of another sort

New Beginings

OK here's my new chapter everyone, hope you like it. And thanks to all for the 40 reviews, I know it doens't seem like much, but it's the most I ever got. Lets try for 60!!! ^^

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three days since the fatefull battle on the bridge, Gato had been killed, the bridge had been completed and The Wave had been freed from it's crule oppresors.

It was mid day and everyone was relaxing and tending their wounds. Naruto was spending more time with Inari and the two were like brothers by day two. Hinata had been helping Tsunami with taking care of things around the house and treating Zabuza and Haku's wounds. Songai and Genma spent most of the time in the village, helping around with whatever they could and gathered supplies for the trip back home.

Hinata was in the kitchen with Tsunami, helping her prepare supper. Songai walked into the house with a bag of grocries and laid them down on the table.

Hinata looked at Songai and smiled, but her smile quickly went away when she looked at the clock.

"Ugh Songai-kun, I don't mean to be a bother, but could you go see Haku and give her her medicine?"Asked Hinata sweetly.

Songai sighed and looked at her with fear in his eyes. When they all got back from the battle at the bridge they took Haku and Zabuza in and helped them the best they could. Hinata had been tasked with taking care of Zabuza while Songai helped Haku.

It was to his surprize and everyone elses when Haku slapped Songai across the face and threw him out the window and shouted hentai at the top of his....errr....well...her lungs. Ever since that day there was a weird awkward slience between the two.

"Please for me? This will be the last time, I promise."Begged Hinata as she bowed hopeing he would do it for her.

"Oh alright, but if I get slapped again or thrown out a window oooorrrrr both, you're going to owe me big time."Declaired Songai as he walked up staris to see Haku.

Songai made his way up the flight of stairs and then down the hallway, he knocked on the door to be safe and called out her name, when she replied to let him come in he entered.

"Ugh hey Haku-chan it's time for your medicine."Said Songai nerviously as he handed her her pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you Songai-san."Said Haku as she took the medicine and the water, after taking it she looked at him and smiled lightly and added,"Ummmm....sorry about last time....I didn't mean to. Just kind of an awkward moment."

"Oh don't worry about it, nothing a handful of pain numbing drugs couldn't fix."Joked Songai as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed foolhardly.

Haku couldn't help but giggle at his anthetics, she enjoyed the breif moment the two were having. She handed him the empty glass and he left the room so she could get some more rest.

During supper all of them were at the table enjoying a great meal prepared by Tsunami and Hinata. Zabuza surprizlingly was kind man and enjoyed chatting with others.

After supper was over they all sat around happily enjoying the moment, but that would soon be short lived.

"Well since this town is getting back on it's feet in record speed, tomorrow we'll be pulling out and heading back home."Declaired Genma as he threw his senbon away and waited for the information to sink in.

"What! Why do you guys have to leave so soon!?"Asked Inari desperatly.

"Well we have homes and people we care about too back home."Relpied Genma as he sighed.

Zabuza looked at Genma with a glint of hope in his eyes, and so he spoke up.

"Genma, if it's not to much to ask for I want you to take Haku with you. To start a new life in Konoha."Pleaded Zabuza which shocked everyone espically Haku.

"B-but Zabuza-san, what's wrong with me?! Am I usless now, am I not needed?"Cried Haku as she demanded an answer.

"It's not that Haku, quite the differ. After these past few days, I've been thinking and I realized that you need a better life then the one you have with me."Answered Zabuza calmly.

"B-b-but--"Said Haku till she was cut off by Zabuza's hand slambing his hand on the table.

"Haku you never argued with me once and always did what I said, so think of this as your last order from me. Live the life you want, don't let anyone else tell you how to live it."Ordered Zabuza, he was heartbroken to see tears run down Haku's face, but added anyways,"Besides in Konoha you'll be safe and I'm sure they accept you. Right Genma."

Genma nodded and so did the rest of the team, they were happy Haku would join them in Haku, but sad that she was somewhat being abodoned by Zabuza.

Later that night after supper, Haku was still weeping over the loss of her father figure. But he crying was cut short when someone knocked on the door and entered.

She looked over and saw Zabuza standing in the door way. He closed the door, walked up to her and gave her a hug. This really shocked Haku even more.

"Haku I know you don't like what's happening, but I only want what's best for you. And the only way you can have something like that is in Konoha."Claimed Zabuza as he looked down at her and wipped her tears away.

"But you're all I've got, all I've ever had. Without you I've got nothing."Cried Haku as she looked up at him.

Zabuza sighed and and held her close,"This isn't easy on me either Haku, you are like a daughter to me and this is the hardest thing I've ever done."Repiled Zabuza sadly.

"D-do you mean that?"Asked Haku happily.

"Of course I do, so please for me go to Konoha and live the life you desirve."Said Zabuza

Haku nodded and added,"What about you? What will you do?"Asked Haku.

"I'm going to stay here and protect this place so people like Gato can never harm it again."Declaired Zabuza proudly.

-The next day-

They all stood at the end of the bridge packed and ready for the long trip home.

"We're all greatful for what you did for this village and we'll never forget what you didn for us. Though we're sad to see you all leave, we want you to know that you'll always be welcome here no matter what."Said Tazuna as the villiagers argeed and waved them good-bye.

They all began to walk down the long path back to Konoha and before long they were out of sight and all the villagers started to leave.

"Oh Tazuna-san, have you finally decided on a name for the bridge?"Asked one of the villagers.

"Why yes, yes I have. I'll call it, The Great Naruto Bridge. In honor of Uzumaki Naruto, the man that united the village and saved us from the darkness."Delcaired Tazuna proudly and the entire village argeed.

-A few hours later-

The trip seemed less shoter for the team, since they reached Konoha in record time. They were all happy to see the big gates and the place they all called home, and now that included Haku.

They made their way towards the Hokage tower to give their report on the mission and new member of the konoha ninja force. As they walked though the streets, Naruto got the usual dirty looks which worried everyone else.

They made their way inside the tower and walked right into the Hokages office where Sarutobi sat looking over documents involving the village.

He looked up and smiled at the return of the team.

"Well it's great to see you all alive and well, and I see we have a tag along."Said Sarutobi as he saw Haku hiding behind the team.

"Yeah this is Haku she wishes to join the village become a ninja of the leaf."Claimed Genma as he intorduced Haku to the Hokage.

"Alright, but first your report."Asked Sarutobi.

It took a good ten minutes for the team to finish their report on their mission to the Wave and afterwards they all sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Sarutobi spoke up.

"Hmmmm.....I see for the most part....that's very unfortunate, but I'm happy you're all alright. And as for you Haku, becasue you aren't regestered as a Kiri shinobi and therefore not a real missing-nin, it is completly acceptable for you to become a citizen of Konoha. But due to the attack, you will be given a six month suspension from all shinobi duty, afterwards you will be given the rank of chunin."Explained/Mentioned Sarutobi.

Haku nodded and bowed politly,"Thank you Hokage-sama, I won't forget this kindness."Thanked Haku.

"Now as for living arangements, I'll have a apartment ready for you by six O'clock so please return in a few hours."Mentioned Sarutobi and he quickly added,"So to kill time why don't you explore the villages with Genma-sans team."

They all left with Haku to show her around town, so she could familiarze herself with the place. Genma remained behind so he could talk to the Hokage more.

"So are you absotuly certin that the kyuubi's charka seeped though the seal and effected Naruto?"Asked Sarutobi with great seriouness to is voice.

Genma nodded and Sarutobi sighed. He stood up and looked out the window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's my uhhhhh, tenth chapter I think? Anyways hope you like and like always I love reviews so come one share with me.


	11. The tour

Tour around town

My new chapter, and I hope you all like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Hinata and Songai were walking around Konoha showing Haku all the places she would need to know about, just in case she ever needed anything.

"Alright, well that's the general store, that's got all your grocries and basic medicine."Said Hinata rather confindintly.

"Over there is the clothing shop, you can get any and all cool looking ninja cloths."Mentioned Songai as he pointed out the store down the street.

"And of course the most imporant place of all in Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!"Yelled Naruto proudly as Hinata and Songai sighed, but couldn't help but nod and argee, it was some pretty good ramen.

Haku smiled at their hospatality and contiuned on with them around Konoha. They explored every part of Konoha; from it's famous hotsprings to busy mainstreet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them three hours to completly show Haku all of Konoha, and when they were done the sun was setting and they decided kick back and relax at the park. They found a small hill and watched the sunlight.

"You guys have a beautiful village, I have to say I'm quite envious of you all."Commented Haku as watched the sunset and then added with a sigh,"If only I had been born here."

Songai placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as did Hinata, they all heard Haku's story and they all felt sorry for her. Haku smiled at their kindness.

After a full hour and the sun finally set they all stood up and were about to go back to the Hokage's tower, but just as they were about to leave, said Hokage showed up.

"Awe there you all are, I've been looking all over for you."Said the Hokage as he took a puff of his pipe and added,"So Haku, what do you think of my fair village?"

"It's truly a wonderful place Hokage-sama, I'm happy to say I can't wait to become a full fledged member of this great village."Commented Haku which brought a smile to the Hokage's face.

"Well you know the reason why I'm here, I managed to find you a decent apartment. It's very close to main street and quite roomy, plus it's not to far from Naruto and Songai's place, along with with the Hokage tower."Declaired Sarutobi as Haku bowed to thank him for his kindness.

Once Haku was given her keys to her room, they all departed. Hinata went home to the Hyuuga Compound and Naruto went to visit Iruka at Ichiraku's to get some ramen. Leaving Songai to walk Haku to her new palce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Songai walked though the dark streets of Konoha, the road only visible due to the full moon over head. Their was an awkward silence between the two and both of them couldn't help, but take in each others physical apparence.

Songai couldn't help but notice her frim breast, at least a C. Her pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, her long flowing black hair, and she was a few inches shorter then him.

Haku noted Songai's physical apparence. He seemed to be muscular, but from her time with him he really wasn't that active, he had pale skin almost like her's but his was slightly tanned, and couldn't help but get lost in his red cat like eyes.

As they neared Haku's aparment, they both started to sweat and get even nervious about the situation. Haku couldn't help but feel a strange feeling in her chest, maybe it was love or probably her teenage horomones.

They finally reached her apartment and there was even more awkwardness between the two.

"So ugh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"Said Songai finally breaking the silence.

"Sure Songai-san, and thanks for walking me home. It's probably the nicest thing anyone did for me."Replied Haku as she bowed to him.

"Ha ha ha ha, don't worry about it. And you don't have to add 'san' to my name all the time, Songai will do just fine Haku-chan."Said Haku with a big grin on his face.

"Oh ok then Songai-s -- I mean Songai."Said Haku fixing her sentence and then entered her new home.

"Well good night Haku-chan, and if you ever need anything my house is just over there."Added Songai as he pointed out his house across the street.

"Thank-you for all your help Songai, and goodnight to you as well."Replied Haku before shutting the door and calling it a night.

Songai smiled and walked home, which only took him another minute and when he got home he was greated by his parents and nice meal.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into Ichiraku's ramen shop and was greeted by Teuchi whom was more then happy to have his number one customer back from his mission.

"Awwww Naruto-kun, welcome back!"Yelled Teuchi happily, and then added by yelling towards the back of the shop,"Ayame get your butt out her, guess who's back!"

"Dad I'm not deaf and neither is all of Konoha! God I think everyone heard you."Shot back Ayame as she came out from the back and smiled when she saw Naruto and his stupid fox like grin.

"Hey old man, hey Ayame-chan, miss me?"Asked Naruto happily.

"Well of course we did my boy. Now let me guess it'll be the usual, huh?"Asked Teuchi.

"You got that right old man, fourteen bowls of miso pork ramen with extra pork."Cheered Naruto.

"Coming right up! Come on Ayame you heard the boy."Shouted Teuchi as he and his daughter were hard at work preparing his meal.

After a few minutes Naruto got his first two bowls of ramen and like always the first thing he did was grab his chopsticks and cheered 'Itadakimasu' and started to chow down.

Before he could start on his second bowl someone snuck in took right from underneath him. Naruto turned around and was about to tell the person off for touching 'gods' food, but dropped when he realized it was Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, it's great to see you back, how was the mission?"Asked Iruka cheerfully as he started to chow down on Naruto's food.

"Oh it was amazing Iruka-sensei!"Shouted Naruto as he began to explain how his mission went to Iruka.

"Wow Naruto, I'm very proud of you."Praised Iruka.

After that, the night went on like that till it was closing time and Iruka and Naruto went their seperate ways home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata entered the Hyuuga compound and made her way pass all the servents, cause right now all she wanted to do was make it to her room and sleep.

But as faith would have it, she was ment to go though the one thing she didn't want to.....her father.

"Hinata, I see your back from your mission. I hope you weren't holding back your teammates with your uselessness."Scolded Hiashi quite harshly.

"N-No father...I-I did n-not.....G-genma-sensei s-said I w-w-was a great help."Shyly blureted out Hinata.

"Well just to make sure, I'll be having a talk with your sensei tomorrow. I don't want my daughter holding everone back, becuase she can't do anything right."Commented Hiashi as he walked off towards the living room.

Hinata stood in the hallway for a few minutes staring down at her feet in shame, finally she turned around and went to her room and without even changing she ploped down on her bed and driffted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's my new chapter, I hope you like it. I didn't really like bashing Hinata there, but that's how her father treats her for the most part. So anyways leave your reviews and tell me what ya think. TILL NEXT TIME!!!


	12. Start of something big

Start of something big

Ok here's my new chapter you've all been waiting for, and hey just two more reviews and I get 50 ^^

And so on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was earily in the moring and Konoha was just waking up to one of it's many beautiful sun rises. The many people of Konoha left their homes and started off for work, from; farmer to ninja. Everyone had a job and that's how it works in Konoha.

One ninja in particular didn't have a job at the moment, her and her team was given a day break from ninja activitly. She made her way though the streets to one place she had on her mind.

She reached the house of her sensei and knocked on the door, after a min no one answer, so she knocked again, still no answer and she sighed unhappily.

She activated her Byakugan and saw him hiding behind the couch with a strange woman, both of them nacked and wraped up in the blankets.

"Genma-sensei! You can't hide from someone who can see through walls!"Yelled Hinata as she tapped her foot and waited for her sensei to finally answer the door.

Genma opened up the door and greeted Hinata, he was little confused why she wasn't sleeping in.

"Ugh hey Hinata, what brings you here today?"Asked Genma still trying to 'wake up'.

"I w-wanted to ask...to..a-ask...if you would help me train more...that way...I'll b-be less useless on m-missions."Mummbled Hinata as she looked down at her feet, remembering what her father said about her.

Genma put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her,"Hinata you did a great job on the mission and hadn't you been there, we all might have died."Claimed Genma and he added,"But if it helps you, I'll train you more."

Hinata looked up at him and smiled happily and gave her sensei a hug, and then took off back towards the Hyuuga Compound.

Genma looked off towards the distance and was having a solo moment, until..

"Genma-chan, I'm taking a shower, care to join me?"Asked Genma's one night stand from inside the house.

"OH Hell ya!"Cheered Genma as he ran back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Songai was up earily in the moring with his mother and was in their backyard traning. Ever since she found out Songai had activated his Bosetsu, his mother had him in the backyard since four in the morning.

He was drenched in sweat an dirt, even when he had the Bosetsu activitaed his mother was able to counter every attack with her own.

After the mission to wave Songai longed changed his outfit. He now wore a fishnet undershirt with a green sleevless martial arts shirt over that, bandages around both his arms, dark blue pants similiar to what a jonin wears, plus with his regular blue ninja sandals.

Finally after four hours of brutal taijutsu, it was time for a break. Songai just laid on the cool dew covered grass and rested his aching muscles and bones.

"For an hold woman, you sure know how to hold your own in a fight."Joked Songai which earned him a gental bop on the head from said woman.

"I'm only thrity-nine you little punk, show some respect."Argued Jikei as slighlty posed showing off her 'young' beauty to no one.

Jikei was a young looking woman for her age, she had long brown hair that went down her lower back, she had bright green cat like eyes, pale white skin that seem to go perfect with her eyes and hair. She wore a long sleeve black chinease dress shirt with a white flower desgine on it, along with dark blue sweat pants and of course blue ninja sandals.

Songai stood up and streched his arms and legs and got ready for round two, but was stopped when his mother just put her hand up to stop him.

"The taijutsu part is over, now we're going to be working on your ninjutsu."Claimed Jikei as she grabbed a few scrolls.

"Alright, but cut me some slack. I'm still trying to get it right."Mentioned Songai.

"It's ok, suiton is a pretty hard style to master, next to wind of course."Reasshured Jikei

Songai nodded and began to work on mastering his suiton element.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat around in his small apartment, bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do, he had no missions, his friends were either traning or out on a mission.

He would have gone to get some ramen, but it was to earily and they wouldn't be open for aleast another hour.

Finally he decided to head out and walk around the village to kill some time, that is of course he didn't get to many hateful glares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four day vacation had passes and they all managed to up their skills greatly with their own tranining.

Naruto pushed himself to his limits time after again to up his charka storage and helped improve his own control over it. Hinata thanks to Genma was able to gain a slight confidince boost and knew how to hold her own better in battle. While Songai learned to activate his Bosetsu on his own without the use of his emotions, though he was still trying to get suiton down.

They all sat at their tranining field waiting for Genma to show up, he said he had big important news for them, but he had yet to show up. And they were getting worried, normally Genma was right on time.

Finally after another five minutes a swril of leaves appared right in the middel of them and there stood Genma acting all cool to try and impress his students, which failed.

"Where the hell have you been!?"Demanded Naruto and he quickly added while pointing his finger at Genma,"You said you had something imporant and you got me all worked up, and your late!"

"Hahahaha.....Sorry about, the meeting took a lot longer then I thought it would, but don't worry."Replied Genma in his defence as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What meeting was that Genma-sensei?"Asked Songai curious

"Oh it was a jonin meeting to discues which teams were eligible to participate in the Chunin exams this coming week."Answer Genma seriously.

"The Chunin exams?"Asked Hinata nerviously.

"Yeah the Chunin exams, they start a week from today, here in Konoha."Replied Genma and then quickly added,"And of course I sponsored all three of you."

"We've only been a team for a month now, and your already trying to get rid of us?"Asked Songai with a hint of hurt to his voice.

Naruto and Hinata just looked at him a little angerly and were about to teach Genma a lesson when he put his arms up in defence and exlpained the situation.

"It's not that I don't like you guys or anything, it's just that the chunin exams is a great way to put your guys skills and teamwork to the test."Said Genma in his defence.

"So your saying, even if we don't past the Chunin exams it'll be a great way for us to improve?"Said Hinata as she thought everthing over.

"Excatly, and besides it's my job as a sensei to see you guys into a great shinobi career. And the only way you can achive that is by becoming a chunin."Finished Genma

They all looked at each other and nodded, they turned to Genma and said usion,"We'll do it!"

He smiled and handed them their sigh up papers and explained that they needed to be passed in before next week or they couldn't enter the exam and have to wait atleast six months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Songai was the first to sigh his papers for the exam, and to kill time he went to visit Haku, something he started doing a lot every since that night he walked her home.

Once Songai reached her apartment he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Oh hello Songai, I thought you were back on active duty?"Asked Haku, not that she wans't happy to see him or anything.

"Yeah I thought I was too, but since Genma-sensei sighed us up for the chunin exams, all missions will have to wait till afterwards."Answered Songai.

"Oh, so your going to do it?"Asked Haku, she knew how the chunin exam works and she was kind of worried about them.

"Oh yeah were ready, why worried?"Asked Songai jokingly

"Well a little, I don't want my new friends getting hurt."Replied Haku.

Songai smiled and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't worry Haku, we always got each others backs and nothing will happen."Reassured Songai.

Haku nodded and smiled at his kindness then invited him in for tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets towards Ichiraku's to get some ramen to talk over the chunin exams, they both already knew that Songai had sighned his.

When they got there they ordered their food and waited for it to arrive, which gave them time to talk more.

"So Hinata, you going to join me and Songai in the exams?"Asked Naruto still kind of pushing her to join them.

"I'm not even sure I'll be of any help to you guys."Said Hinata as she questioned her skills as a shinobi.

"Don't say that Hinata, you were a great help on our last mission."Argued Naruto as he added,"I mean you patched up our injuries, helped us with our traning, and so much more."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled at his kindness, and knew that he was speaking the truth. Her father was wrong, she wasn't useless.

"Your right Naruto-kun, I'll enter the chunin exams with you guys."Said Hinata confindintly.

Naruto smiled cheered and when Teuchi he cheered even louder, which made Hinata giggle.

After their meal Hinata went home to help prepare for her fathers company, and Naruto went off on his own.

Naruto was walking down an allyway and he was halfway though when he noticed a rock in the shape of a box.

At first he tried out running it by moving left then right, and finally he turned around and confronted it.

"That has to be the worst disguise ever!"Pointed out Naruto as he looked at the box.

"Hahaha, as expected from my rival and boss."Claimed the box.

Then in a large explosion stood three kids around the age nine coughing and wheezing.

"Oh man I think you over did it with the gun power."Said Konohamaru in between coughs.

"Yeah my bad."Said Udon as he wiped away the snot hanging from his nose.

"Konohamaru?"Asked Naruto still a little confused about what was going on.

"Oh hey boss, I bet you didn't expect us to sneak up on you like that huh?"Glouted Konohamaru as he rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

"Pfft whatever Konohamaru, there's no way you can sneak up on a master ninja like me."Boasted Naruto

"Man I'm surprized I can fit in allyway, your guys is ego could fill an entier city."Taunted a pink haired girl.

"Aww Sakura-chan, you must be looking for me, becasue you heard of my amazing work on my mission."Bragged Naruto.

"Pfft whatever Naruto-teme, your missions probably arent' any different then mine."Shot down Sakura.

"Like hell they are, the bosses is a master ninja, hell he probably came back from a S-ranked mission or something."Defended Konohamaru.

"Not excatly, it was a C-rank that turned into a A-rank mission."Corrected Naruto while laughing and rubbing the back on his neck nerviously.

"Wow really boss?!"Asked the Konohamaru Corps in usion.

"Bullshit Naruto, there's no way in hell you took on such a mission."Argued Sakura.

"Ask Genma-sensei, Hinata-chan, Songai or better yet ask Haku."Shot back Naruto

"Like hell I would, besides our team has Sasuke-kun in it, so no matter what we'll always do better then you losers."Insulted Sakura.

"What the hell is your problem?"Shouted Konohamaru and added with anger to his voice,"You are such a bitch, I don't even think your human, I mean look at the size of your forehead."

Sakura looked at them, with a evil glint in her emrald green eyes.

"Awgh....Konohamaru.....I think we should run...."Said Naruto and Konohamaru nodded and they ran off for their lives.

Udon and Moegi just stood by and watched Naruto and Konohamaru run like a bat out of hell from Sakura.

Just as they were about to get out of allyway and hopefully to freedom, Konohamaru ran face first in a tall black thing and landed flat on his back.

Naruto and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks and watched as a tall fourteen year old kid lifted up Konohamaru by his scarf and looked at him angerly.

"Hey watch were your going you little punk!"Demanded the Sand Shinobi.

"Hey Kankuro, put the kid down, were not here to start a war with Konoha."Said the Blond haired Suna shinobi.

"Aww come on Temari, 'he' isn't here, lets just have a little fun."Begged Kankuro.

"Hey let him down you make-up wearing freak!"Ordered Naruto.

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure it was just an accident that he ran into you sir."Claimed Sakura trying to calm down the situation.

"Pfft like hell I care, I'm going to hurt this kid then I'm going to deal with you."Declaired Kankuro.

Just as Kankuro was about was about to punch Kankuro Konohamaru, something came out of no where's and hit his hand making him drop Konohamaru.

"Argh! What the hell?! Who did that?!"Demanded Kankuro as he rubbed his hand and looked around.

"Who do you think you guys are, attcking members of the Hidden Leaf, you trying to start a war?"Asked a shadowed figure who sat on tree branch acting all cool.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"Cheered Sakura happily.

Sasuke smirked and acted even cooler when he crushed a pebble with his hand with little trouble, which made Sakura and Moegi blush madily and watch him act cooler.

_"Hmmmm looks like a local cutie."_Thought Temari as she checked him out.

"Ergh! You son of a bitch! That hurrt!"Complained Kankuro as he kept rubbing his sore hand.

"Hump, maybe you should think twice about attacking defenceless kids."Replied Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"You bastard, I'll make you think twice!"Shot back Kankuro.

Kankuro pulled on one of the bandages straps on his back and the weird thing wrapped in bandages drop to his side, he held it at it's head or whatever it was and ready to attack.

"Kankuro you can't be serious, your not going to use Karasu here are you?"Asked Temari with worry in her voice.

Kankuro was standing ready for battle and Sasuke was fidgeting slighlty eger for the battle to come.

"Kankuro stop embarrassing yourself and our village."Said a dark and scary voice.

Sasuke flinched and looked around the tree and saw another Suna shinobi standing upside down on the branch, his arms crossed.

"G-Gaara...d-didn't see you there."Stuttered Kankuro as he looked up at Gaara fearfuly.

Gaara put his hands in the ram seal and disapeared in a flurry of sand and landed in front of Kankuro and Termari. Sasuke followed and jumped from the tree landing infront of the others.

"Who are you guys, and what your doing here in Konoha?"Asked Sasuke seriously.

"It's kinder to give ones name before asking anothers."Shot back Temari.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."Replied Sasuke with the usual monotone voice.

"Uzumaki Naurto, the next Hokage of Konoha."Boasted Naruto.

The others didn't bother out of fear of the Suna Shinobi.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, and these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro."Replied Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari stayed quite but shot glares at Sasuke and didn't bother to break eye contact.

"W-wait you didn't answer the other q-question, what are you all doing here?"Asked Sakura nerviously.

"We're here for the Chunin exams, now if you don't have anything else to ask us, we'll be leaving."Answered Temari.

They all turned around and left the allyway making their way towards their hotel. Sakura only sighed in relief as they finally left, just being around them sent shivers down her spine.

Sasuke started walking away on his own and Sakura followed him insuit, completly forgetting about Naruto and Konohamaru.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, whom looked back up at him and they both sighed in happily that they we're all gone. Then Naruto left to go pass in his chunin exam papers in so he could participate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Genma passed in their forms a week ago, and were making their way towards the academy to take part of the chunin exam.

All three of them were eger to take part of the exam, espically Naruto and Songai, who wanted to test their skills against different oppionets.

They walked into the academy and made their way up to the second floor where a ton of shinobi were trying to get into the room, where they would meet to take the exam.

"Hey come on let us in, we're more then ready to take the exam."Shouted someone.

Naruto and the others looked down the hall to see a guy in a green jumpsuit, he was trying to get into the room but was being stopped by two guys.

"What the hell is your guys is problem, we're only here to take the exam."Demanded the girl with buns in her hair.

"Yeah! Like were going to let weaklings like you guys in. I mean look at you, your going to get slaughtered. Hell were doing you a favor."Said the genin with bandages on his face.

"Now....Get Lost!"Shouted the other one as he kicked the guy in the green jumpsuit in the stomach droping him.

"Lee! You ok?!"Asked Lee's teammate as she ran to his side.

"Yeah I'm fine Tenten, don't worry."Replied Lee as he stood up and rubbed his sore stomach.

"Hey what the hell do you guys think your doing?"Asked Naruto as he ran up to the Lee's defence.

"We're doing these losers a favor."Replied the one wearing bandages.

"By doing what, keeping them on the wrong floor?"Asked Songai as he walked up behind Naruto.

"Ehhh? You noticed?"Asked the other one.

"Of course, I mean only a fool wouldn't notice it. Right Naruto, right Hinata?"Asked Songai as Hinata and Naruto nodded in argement.

Hinata put her hand in the ram seal and dispelled the small genjutsu, reviling the number 303 to acutually being 202.

The guy with the bandages got angery and tried to roundhouse kick Songai, whom tried to counter with his own roundhouse kick, but before either's strike could hit they were both blocked by Lee.

"Ugh godamn it, come on lets go!"Yelled the one with bandages on his face and quickly puffed away with his friend.

_"Holy crap he managed to stop my kick without any trouble, he's good."_Thought Songai as he put his leg down and looked at him suspesciously.

"Wow your amazing!"Cheered Naruto who was extreamly amazed by Lee's skill.

"Aw, why thank you."Thanked Lee as he bowed politly.

"Umm....Who are you guys?"Asked Tenten.

"Oh I'm Hyuuga Hinata, pleased to meet you."Replied Hinata as she bowed.

"I'm Izoa Songai."Answered Songai in a monotone.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest shinobi their is in all of Konoha!"Bosted Naruto.

"I'm the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee!"Boasted Lee loudly.

"I'm Tenten."Sighed Tenten at her teammates idiotness.

They all greeted each other and started talking about the exams until Lee saw Sasuke and went to challenge him to a fight, and Tenten went with him to keep him safe.

Naruto and them went up to the thrid floor and were about to enter the room when they were stopped by Genma.

"G-Genma-sensei? What you doing here?"Asked Hinata

"Oh hey guys. I'm here to wish all three of you luck, and warn you. There are a lot of tough teams in there, so becareful."Warned Genma and then added,"And always remeber, your a team so stick together no matter what, and you'll be fine."

They all nodded and said in usion,"Thanks Genma-sensei!", after that he puffed away and they walked up to the door.

"Hey listen up you son's of bitches! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage of Konoha, so you better watch out or you're all screwed!"Shouted Naruto after he kicked the door open.

Everyone in the room looked at him, and once he realized that he lost all confidence in himself and started sweating heavly.

_"Ohhhhh crap....big mistake....."_Was All Naruto could think of as he stood there, Songai and Hinata scooted away from him, leaving him to stand their alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha longest chapter I've ever written on this story. Anyways hope you like it and the next chapter will be the offical start of the Chunin exams.


	13. Chunin Exams: Part 1

Chunin Exams:

Part 1

Well here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it, I'm putting a lot of work into it. And very sorry if I have a lot of spelling mistakes, it's hard to think when hopped up on pain pills XD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood there for the longest time, sweating heavily and looked as if he were about to piss his pants. But luckly Songai walked over to him and dragged him into a crowd, eventually lost intrest.

Songai bopped Naruto on the head for being a complete idiot and Hinata just sighed at his brashfulness.

"Hahahaha wow Naruto! I have to thank you for that one!"Laughed a very fimilar voice.

"Oh shut up Kiba!"Shot back Naruto.

"I mean you were dumb enough to announce something so stupid, you might as well have made your team the number one target."Shouted Kiba as he bursted out laughing.

Songai just bopped him over the head, not bothering to talk to Kiba.

"Please Kiba-san try not to pick any unneed fights, it might give people the wrong impresion."Voiced Sagiri.

They all turned around and saw Sagiri walk up towards the group along with their fellow teammate Aburame Shino.

Sagiri was new to Konoha, she was about 5'7, she had long light brown hair that was well taken care of, what stood out most about Sagiri is the fact that she always smiled and not once had she ever frouned.(I don't really know how to describe what she's wearing, so if you ever played Suikoden V and saw the charater Sagiri, that's where I got the idea from, sorry)

"She's right Kiba, try to refrain from acting out, like Naruto."Implied Shino in his scary monotone voice.

"Well lookie here Naruto and Songai!"Cheered Choji as he ran over towards them with Shikamaru and Ino in suit.

"Hey Choji, long time no see!"Yelled Naruto happily as he gave his big friend a bear hug.

"Nice to see you guys, I'm surprized you guys are here for this."Said Songai as he looked over at Shikamaru.

"Yeah well Asuma-sensei bribed Choji with BBQ supper for a whole month if he entered and well Ino and Choji forced me to join."Sighed Shikamaru in defeat.

"Hahahah you know we mean well Shikamaru!"Said Choji as he patted him on the back.

"So we're all pretty much here hu--"Mentioned Sagiri till she was harshly cut off by Ino.

"Don't you dare finsih your sentence! Sasuke-kun isn't here yet!"Freted Ino as she started panicing.

"Ino-pig! Will you shut up, as if Sasuke-kun would be late for the Chunin Exams."Declaired Sakura from behind the group.

Sai and Sasuke walked up towards the group with Sakura. Everyone looked at them and always found it extreamly creepy that Sai and Sasuke look so much alike, yet we're so different.

"It's nice to see you all again, I take it all is well."Said Sai as he bowed politly.

And all Sasuke did was grunt as he rubbed his slightly brused cheek, his spar with Lee ended with his defeat and he wasn't any bit happy about it.

No one really seemed to noticed the bruse on Sasuke's cheek and if they did, they just mentaly cheered, knowing that Sasuke got knocked down a peg was awesome.

After a few minutes everyone settled down and stated chatting amongst themselves and the missions they did.

"Well would you look at this, all the new academy students gathering around are they. Maybe not the best idea, gives others a sense on your skills, maybe even pick you during the exam."Said a tall silver haired man wearing glasses.

"Who the hell are you?"Asked Ino loudly and rudly.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Yakushi Kabuto."Announced Kabuto but then he quickly added with a serious tone,"But look around you, you've all made quite an impresion for the others here."

Everyone stopped and looked around the room and saw that every team was scooping them out.

"See those guys? There from Kumogakure, and they're very tense. I wouldn't want to piss them off. Their the first team from Kumo in nine years to enter Konoha, so they've got a lot to prove."Said Kabuto as he pointed out the sole Kumo squad eyeing Naruto and the others.

"Oh man I am so sorry for screwing everything up and making a scene."Said Sakura as she looked down in defeat.

"It's not your fault, I mean how are you to know? Your all just rookies after all."Added Kabuto to lighten up their moods.

"Hahaha, you guys even kind of remind me of myself from my first exam."Joked Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kabuto? This isn't the first time you've taken the chunin exam?"Asked Sakura.

"Ugh....no...it's....ehhh....my seventh..."Answered Kabuto a little embarsed.

"HUH?!"Said everyone kind of confused.

"Well the chunin exam is held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."Explained Kabuto.

"Wow, so that makes you a veteran, you must be an expert on the exam by now."Commented Shikamaru.

"Yeah sort of, I guess."Replied Kabuto as he smirked.

"Awesome, so that means you can give us some tips right!?"Asked Naruto enthusaiasticly.

"Expert my ass, he hasn't even passed yet."Said Songai as he gave Kabuto a dirty look.

"Well I guess seventh times the charm, right?"Nerviously added Kabuto as he scratched the back of hi head.

"Well I guess the rumors about the chunin exams are true then."Said Sasuke.

"Hang on now, maybe I can help you kids out a little."Said Kabuto as he looked through his pouch and pulled out a deck of orange cards, and he added,"With my Ninja Info Cards."

"They look kind of gay."Said Songai, still untrusting of Kabuto.

"It's hard to explain how they work, but they've been inprinted with charak on all the information I've gathered the years."Added Kabuto ignoring Songai's comment.

"I've got over two hundered of these, so you see I havn't been wasting my time with these defeats."Said Kabuto as he put the deck down.

Kabuto demonstraited the use of the cards by showing the group a few things and explaining the pourpose of the chunin exams, as well as the number of people who are taking the exam at the moment. There are seventy-two from Konoha, thrity from Suna, twenty-one from Ame, fifteen from Kusa, twellve from Taki, three from Oto and Kumo.

"Man that's a big line-up of people wanting to become chunin."Said Kiba with amazment to his voice.

"So you see that's just one of the examples my cards can do, they can--"Glouted Kabuto till he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Can those cards of yours give info on other candidates?"Asked Sasuke.

"I was just getting to that. But oh well, got anyone special in mind?"Replied Kabuto.

"Yeah, his name is Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure."Said Sasuke as he glared at Kabuto waiting for the information.

"Oh hell if your doing that, look up Rock Lee from Konoha for me."Said Songai finally showing intrest in the cards.

"Well then, give me a second to gather the chakra into the cards."Said Kabuto as he did excatly that.

Kabuto took three cards and placed them infront of the group and they started looking over the cards.

"Ok first up is Rock Lee. From the looks of it, he's a year older then you guys, he's been on eleven C-rank missions as well as twenty D-rank missions. His team leader is Gai, and over the the months his taijutsu has dramatically improved, but his other skills are poor. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but decided not to entert the chunin exam, this will be his first time like you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."Finished Kabuto.

Hinata couldn't help but fidget as she heard 'his' name being called, she slowly crept up behind Naruto and Songai so she could hide her fear from the others and 'him' if he was near.

"Huh, Hyuuga eh?"Said Naruto as he started thinking about it.

"Ok, now on to Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience is; Eight C-rank missions, an unknown number of D-ranks and one B-rank mission. There's not a whole lot of info on this guy, but get this, he survived every mission without getting a singel scratch."Said Kabuto as he voiced his concern.

"Are you serious, he's been on a B-rank mission and didn't get a singel scratch on him?!"Repeated Shikamaru with a worrying tone to his voice.

"What the hell? That's scary, I hope I don't run into him during the exam."Claimed Naruto.

"From the looks of it, all the villages have sent some of their best to this exam."Commented Songai as he looked up at the crowd of genin.

"Yeah your right, I might not be as lucky as I thought."Added Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto, what about Otogakure? I'm curious about them."Mentioned Hinata from behind Naruto.

"Oto? Not much is known about them, they sprung up out of no where's recently, so those guys are a mystery."Answered Kabuto.

The three sound-nin stood by and watched as Kabuto showed disrespect towards their village and them.

"Well you guys get the point right? The compatition is going to be tough."Finished Kabuto as he put his cards away.

"So it would seem, almost makes lose confidence."Said Hinata who was very worried.

"Do you really think it's going to be that tough?"Asked Naruto.

"Ohhhhh yeah, in the four years I've been coming here. I've never seen a crowd full of potentials like this."Commented Kabuto as he eyed everyone.

_"Ok we're filled with a room of ninja that are not only older then us, but also more expericened then us. Nothing to worry about, I think I could acutually believe myself if I didn't have to watch Naruto break down infront of me."_Thought Sakura as she looked at Naruto who was shaking pretty badly.

Sakura was about to make a move to try and cheer him up, but before she could even open her mouth, Naruto stood up straight.

"This is something I've been looking forward to for a long time. I'll finally prove myself to everyone just how great I am."Confindintally cheered Naruto.

Songai and Hinata smiled and felt that with Naruto and them together, they can beat anything or anyone that gets in their way.

Everyone in the room heard Naruto's speach and looked at him indifferently. The Sand siblings looked at him and Kankuro smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the same kid from before isn't it?"Asked Kankuro.

"Haha....yes it is Kankuro....he's just like a little dog....maybe we should put his down."Added Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man what a pain in the ass, he gives Konoha shinobi a bad name."Said an irritated Tenten.

"Well he hasn't lost any of his spunk."Mentioned Neji.

"He was passion and the buring flame of youth!"Commented Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three Oto shinobi stood in the middel of the crowd and watched the Konoha-nin.

"You heard what he said about Otogakure? He called us 'little' a 'mystery'."Repated Zaku, anger swelling up inside of him.

"I heard."Said Dosu.

"I say, we teach this guy some manners."Added Kin.

"Yeah, time to clear up some of the 'mystery' for him, update his information. Let him have a first hand preview of what we can do."Claimed Dosu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the shinobi in the room looked at the group of Konoha noobies and saw easy picking.

Songai looked through the crowd and saw the Kumo team Kabuto mentioned, something about them was off and he wanted to face them in battle to see if they were really worthy to be in this years exam.

"You guys ready?"Asked Dosu.

"Lets do it."Answered Zaku.

Before anyone noticed a thing the three Oto-nins charged though the crowd at the speed of sound and made a beeline assult towards Kabuto.

Over by the sand-nins Kankuro grabbed Karasu, but Gaara put his hand in front of Kankuro to stop him, and all three of them just watched.

Zaku jumped up from the crowd and threw two kunai at Kabuto, who just jumped out of the way and slid off towards the back. But then Dosu came out from the crowd, pulled his sleeve back reviling a strange glaute and swung at Kabuto.

_"Ugh, they're from Otogakure!"_Thought Kabuto as he dodged Dosu's swing.

_"Man he's fast!"_Thought everyone in usion as they watched Kabuto's fight.

Kabuto smirked at his apparent victory, but that smile quickly turned into a frown of defeat as his glases shattered.

"Hmmm so it was that kind of attack huh?"Commented Kabuto as he took his glasses off.

"Hell what the hell, I saw the whole thing, how did that happen?"Demanded Sasuke.

"Hmmp, look at him. Acting all cool like nothing happened."Commented Shikamaru.

Before Kabuto could reply he felt his head becoming light and his vision became blurry. Kabuto fell to his knees and he started to vomit.

Everyone looked at Kabuto in fear as someone like him was easily defeated.

The Oto-nin stood infront of Kabuto and smiled, enjoying their small victory.

Finally Naruto and Hinata ran to Kabuto's side and tried to help him up.

"Kabuto-san a-are you ok?"Asked Hinata.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it."Reasured Kabuto.

"Not much of a tough guy after all, eh? I guess that's why he's on his seventh try."Mocked Dosu.

"How about you write this on your stupid cards. The genin of Oto will be chunin by the end of the exam."Ordered Zaku.

_"I don't get it. He saw their attack and had time to evade it. What made him fall apart like that?"_Though Sasuke as he eyed Dosu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lee, did you see what was up with that attack?"Asked Neji.

"I'm not sure, but there's more to then just speed. Maybe charka enhanced, I'm not sure."Answered Lee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sand siblings looked at the show and Gaara just smirked evily, which gave his siblings a scare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Naruto and Hinata could counter attack the Oto-nin a large puff of smoke appared at then a tall man covered in scars stood infront a large group of chunin's behind him.

"Alright you dirty sacks of crap, enough fighting! They'll be plently of that later, but for now you'll all have to survive my test!"Demanded Ibiki.

Ibiki explained how everyone had to take a number and sit where they were told to.

Hinata was seated around a ton of nobodies and was completly lost. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and thought the test was going to be hell. Songai was sitting right behind Dosu and infront of Kabuto. Everyone else was mixed all over the room.

Ibiki explaned the rules of the exam, about the ten point scoring system and how a team must pass as a whole. So if one fails, they all fail. And if any of them we're caught cheating, the whole team fails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Songai looked down at the sheet that he got and he almost shit a brick from shock. He scanned over the papers again and again, but every time he did he was only more lost.

_"What the hell all these questions are impossible, well the first one is pretty simple, but what the hell! This is insane."_Complained Songai as he kept looking over the questions.

Hinata looked over the questions and sighed happily, she acutually knew the answers and could figure them out pretty quickly. She was acutually pretty happy now that her father had her tutored weekly.

Naruto on the other hand was completly lost and couldn't help but freak out under preasure, of course he didn't show it.

_"Ok he said not to cheat, but there's no way in hell I'll pass unless I do cheat. But I don't want to fail the others"_Thought Songai as he fought himself mentally.

Naruto did his best to try and not cheat, but he couldn't help it. Every time he tried to write on the sheet, he kept looking over at Sasuke's answers.

Hinata smirked as she finished her test in a matter of half an hour, all she had left to do was keep still and keep busy. But she couldn't help but worry about Naruto and Songai.

_"Ok screw it, I'm cheating, I'll just be steathly about it, that's all."_Thought Songai as he activated his Bosetsu and started copying off of Dosu.

Naruto on the other hand was to, rightous to cheat on a test even if it ment failing. He'd find a way to pass one way or another.

After an hour passed Ibiki stood up and scraped a nail acroos the chalk board to get everyones attention.

Ibiki looked over the genin and smirked, he then started to explain the importance of the chunin exam and the final question. If they decided to answer, but get it wrong they can never take the chunin exam again if they get it right they can advance. If they chose not to take it they fail and can take the exam again in six months.

Ibiki stood by and waited for the information to sit in and smiled as genin started standing up and quiting the exam. Soon enough from one hundred fifty-three it slowly witled down to seventy-two in general.

Naruto was shaking and everyone saw him doing that, Sasuke couldn't hepl but feel shaky as well. He didn't want to screw up his chance for vengence. Half of him wanted to reasure Naruto about the question and the other half wanted to slap Naruto to get him to stop shaking.

Finally before Ibiki could say anything else Naruto shot up from his seat and slammed his fist on the table.

"Screw you old man! I don't care if you fail me for this stupid test, I'll just find another to become Hokage! Because no one will take my dreams away!"Shoted Naruto with determanation to his voice.

All the other genin that we're about to give up found new confidence and decided to stay no matter what. Ibiki smiled at the kids brashness and raised his hands to clear the room.

"Well then all I have to say to that is--"Paused Ibiki as he took a deep breath and annouced loudly,"YOU ALL PASS!"

Everyone practilly facefaulted or sweatdropped.

"Then what the hell was the point of the three questions?"Complained a random Taki genin.

"The point of the whole 'test' was to test your information gathering skills along with your decision making skills. In the battle field a chunin is a team leader and he needs these skills in order to survive."Claimed Ibiki as everyone just nooded as they understood.

"Now since you all pass we have to wa--"Ibiki was in the middel of his sentence until a large blanket crashed through the window with a large note on it.

"Alright you dirty scum bags it's time for part two of the chunin exams, and oh yes there will be blood. Mwahahahaahahahahah."Annouced/laughed Anko

"Anko your earily. Couldn't you have waited five more minutes?"Asked Ibiki irriated by his friend and fellow proctor's methods.

"Shut-up Ibiki-san!"Shouted Anko in her defence.

"Huh? What the hell Ibiki, there's at least twenty-four teams here! You've gotten sloppy over the years."Mocked Anko as she looked over the number of teams.

"Well Anko, maybe it's just that there are these many good teams. have fun with them Anko, I know I did."Shot back Ibiki ignoring her comment on his age.

"Pfft whatever, when I'm done with them, they'll be crying for their mommies!"Taunted Anko as she quickly added,"Come you lot, we're off to the "44th Battle Traning Grounds" also know as the "Forest of Death." I hope your all ready, becuase this will be a like a sunday stroll though hell."

Everyone there for the most part seemed scared of Anko and just decided to follow her.

After everyone cleared out, Ibiki made his rounds of the tables and started to collect the tests. He stopped and crushed the tests in his hand as he looked over one test in particular.

"Hahahahaahah, I passed a kid who didn't even answer a singel question of the test. Uzumaki Naruto, maybe you will make something of yourself in the years to come."Commented Ibiki as he smiled and went back to collecting the tests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the new chapter to My Curse, I hope you all like it and leave some good reviews ^^


	14. Forest of Death

The Forest of Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone that passed the first part of the test was standing around outside of the 44th battle traning grounds. Everyone looked up in awe as a small forest was contained in the small chainlink fence.

"Welcome magots to the forest of death, a person favorite traning ground of me. And once you get inside, you'll soon find out."Mentioned Anko as she smirked evily.

But before they could enter, Anko had them listen to the rules of this part of the exam, as well as the forms stating that Konoha isn't to blame for any deaths that may happen while in the forest.

After that everyone passed in their sheets and then they got their scrools and made their way towards one of then entrences to the forest.

"So what scrool do we got Songai-kun?"Asked Hinata curious about what one they got.

"We got the heaven scrool, so we need to get the earth scrool and we can complete this part of the exam."Responded Songai as he put the scrool away in his pouch.

"Aha this will be easy, we find the weakest group kick their asses and take their scrool."Added Naruto.

"Not really, we have to make sure they have the earth scrool, or we'll just get tired from needless battles."Breated Songai.

Before they could contiune their conversation the gates flung open and everyone charged into the woods at full speed, everyone trying to get a firm standing in the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three of them jumped from tree branch to tree branch, making their way though to woods and we're looking for whoever had the earth scrool so they could advance in the chunin exams.

Finally after reaching a deep part of the woods they dug in, in an open part of a tree and started coming up with different plans for what their going to do to get the earth scrool.

"Well I say we just find the weakest team there is and take them down."Offered Naruto.

"I told you that won't work, there's about twenty-four teams here, that means tweleve teams have an earth scrool and the other tweleve have the heaven scrool. Now what are the chances of us attacking every team that has the same scrool as us."Explained Songai.

"He's right Naruto-kun we need to think this over."Added Hinata.

"Hinata do you think you can use your Byakugan to find the scrool on their persons?"Asked Songai seriously

"Hai! I think if I concentrate hard enough I'll be able to point it out."Responded Hinata.

"Alright, Hinata use your Byakugan to make a fifty-yard sweep and we'll work from there."Ordered Songai.

Hinata did what she was told and activated her Byakugan and started looking around the area.

"I see....atleast two teams, one from Ame and the other is the team from Kumo, there too far away to tell what kind of scrool they have, but if we got closer I could tell."Said Hinata as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Alright, we'll split up and check out the teams. I'll spy on the team from Kumo while you two check out the team from Ame."Ordered Songai as he pulled out his radio and set the frenquency.

"Alright remember this is just a recon mission, we're going to find out who has what scrool and if neither team has what we need we regroup. But if you get drawn in battle radio for back-up."Ordered Songai once more.

"Alright, be safe Songai-kun. We'll report in once we know what they got."Replied Hinata.

"What's the frequency?"Asked Naruto as he was adjusting his.

"It's 174 no one ever uses it, so it should be just us three through out, ok?"Replied Songai as Hinata and Naruto set theirs.

"Can you guys here me?"Asked Naruto, which casued Songai and Hinata to cup their ears.

"NARUTO!! Your mic is up to loud!"Shouted Songai as he hit Naruto over the head.

Naruto rubbed his head and turned down the mic, and apologized.

They adjusted the radio's around their necks and place them in thier ears, and the volume to make sure they wouldn't give themselves away when they talked.

"Alright wireless radio's set?"Asked Songai as they all nodded.

Naruto and Hinata we're ready and then they all took off towards their targets.

Songai quickly did the same and made his way towards the team from Kumo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were watching the Amegakure shinobi, they were talking about ambushing a Konoha genin team, but were unable to figure out which one it was.

"Well what do they got Hinata-chan?"Asked Naruto egerly.

"They have an earth scrool, excatly what we need. I'll inform Songai-kun, you keep an eye on them."Said Hinata as she trie contacting Songai.

"Songai-kun, we've found us an earth scrool."Said Hinata into her radio.

_Static.......static.............static......_

"Songai-kun you there? Hello?"Said Hinata again and again starting to get worried.

Before she could try again, a large explosion could be heard from the direction where the Kumo team and Songai were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-twenty minutes eariler-

Songai was presse up against a tree and was conciled in the branches as he watched the Kumo team closely with his bostesu.

The Kumo team was filled with some pretty tough members, atleast the same level as Haku if not stronger, if they noticed him, they could easily kill him without much thought.

He looked away for a second to check his rear and when he looked back one of their teammates was gone.

"Awe crap where did he go, he couldn't have gone to far."Inquired Songai as he looked around trying to find his charka signature.

"Who you looking for?"Asked the mysterious voice.

Before Songai could react and attack the Kumo-nin that found him out, he was hit with a short but powerful burst of lighting and went flying out of the tree to the ground below.

He crashe into the ground hard. He quickly shot up and pulled out his sword, the Kumo-nin jumped down and got ready for battle.

The kumo-nins teammates jumped over to the area and the female of the team spoke up.

"Raiden do you require our help?"Asked the female.

"No need Makoto, you two head on ahead without me. I'll deal with this one."Said Raiden.

They nodded and they (ninja) leaped towards the tower.

"Wait you already have two scrools?"Asked Songai concerned.

"Why yes, I took one from the guys that were handing them out."Answered Raiden.

"Then why you fighting me?"Asked Songai a little worried.

"I noticed that you were one of the strongest in your group and it's been a long time since I've had a challenging fight, so please make this worth while."Mentioned Raiden.

Songai smirked and took the que, he hung the sword over his back and launched the sheeth at Raiden. Since he was distracted by that, Songai used that oppertunity and swung downwards on Raidens chest only to miss.

Raiden dodged the attack and crouched and twisted his body to leg sweep Songai off his. Raiden then used his lighting element to form a blade of lighting around his hand and he cut Songai in half.

And to his suprize Songai's body combusted into bits of water. He stood and looked around trying to figure out where he ran off to.

"Suiton: Seibu Hotutsu!"Shouted Songai as he drained the nearby trees and grass of moisture to use in his other suiton jutsu's.

He had the water take the form of a large number of spears made out of water and he launched them at Raiden.

Raiden grunted and went through his own handseals and yelled,"Raiton: Raikou Shiirudo!" Raiden's body gave off a massive amount of electricty and blocked the spears of water.

Raiden smirked and pulled his shield inwards and turned the electricty into a ball and launched it at Songai.

Songai quickly jumped out of the way and and threw a flurry of kunai and shiruken at Raiden to distract him as he went though more handseals and said camly,"Kirigakure no jutsu."

The area become covered in a dense mist that made it hard for either to see all to well. But thanks to his bosetsu Songai was able to see Raiden's charka, Raiden on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"Ugh that's a cheap move, are you scared of me?"Mentioned Raiden as he looked around.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!"Yelled Songai as a dragon the size of a school bus took shape and flew/swam towards Raiden.

Raiden saw the dragon and went though more handseals and shouted,"Raiton: Hiraishin!" he lifted his hands to the sky and a large lightning bolt shot down and hit his hand, Raiden then quickly spun around and fired it at the dragon. The lightning bolt split the dragon in two and kept going towards Songai.

"Awe shit!"Shouted Songai as he used what little charka he had left and added,"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu."Songai dug underground to hid from the attack.

The mist cleared and Raien smirked and rubbed his arm, over using lighting tends to cause outer damage on his person.

"I guess he wasn't as good as I thought."Commented Raiden, he then ninja leaped off towards the tower to be with his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Naruto arrived at the clearing that used to be part of the forest. The trees and grass in the area all died due to lack of water, and the a lot of the area was destroyed by powerful techniques.

"Holy crap, what happened here?"Asked Naruto truly amazed by the destruction.

"I don't know, but I hope Songai-kun wasn't apart of this."Added Hinata as she looked around.

"Too late for that guys."Said Songai as he crawled out of the ground and weakly stood up.

Naruto and Hinata quickly ran to his side and helped him sit down and let him rest.

"What happened here?"Asked Naruto.

"I had a run in with one of those guys from Kumo. He was pretty damn tough, at least six times stronger then Haku-chan."Commented Songai as Hinata treated his injuries.

"You can't be serious?"Argued Naruto.

"Afarid so, he knows a lot of lightning style jutsu's it was like jumping head first into a tub of broken glass."Said Songai.

"Well your ok and that's what's imporant."Added Hinata.

"Well I don't think we should split up again, you might get killed."Mocked Naruto as he helped Songai up.

"Yeah point taken, lets keep the original plan and not split up."Added Songai.

After a few minutes of rest they ninja leaped out of the area to find a place to rest for the night, and work on the plan again the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's my new chapter and I hoped you liked the little fight between Songai and Raiden, that's the start of their rivarly.

anyways the jutsu's used in this chapter goes as followed:

Suiton: Seibu Hotutsu - Water Release: Water Cannon Replica

Raiton: Raikou Shiirudo - Lightning Release: Lightning Shield

Kirigakure no jutsu - Hidden mist jutsu

Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon jutsu

Raiton: Hiraishin - Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God (not to be confused with Minato's flying thunder god, both very different.)

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu - Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique.


	15. A true test of skill

A true test of skill

Well this is my christmas gift to all my fans. I hope you like this chapter, and pass it on. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since Songai's battle with the Kumo-nin and his electric burns finally healed, they we're way behind and they need to catch up or they be disqualified from the exams. And due to Naruto's headstrong personality, they weren't a loud to give up.

Finally after stalking one the teams from Takigakure, they we're able to set an ambush take them all out without any injuries. They we're extreamly lucky that it was an earth scroll and now all they had to do was make their way towards the tower, before the time limit was up and they would make it to the thrid and final part of the exam.

"Well that takes care of this part of the exam, I can't wait to get out of the damn forest. All those damn bugs scare the hell out of me."Complained Songai as he shivered at the thought of bugs crawling on him as he slept.

"Wow, I never knew you had a fear of bugs Songai. That's pretty girly."Mocked Naruto as he started to snicker, only to recive a bop on the head from both Songai and Hinata.

"Anyways, we need to make it though the forest towards the tower."Ordered Hinata.

"Yeah alright let's get moving, I think we can get there before dark if we move at a good pace."Added Naruto as he stretched and got ready to move.

"Alright team lets move out and pray to kami that we don't run into any enemy teams along the way."Said Songai before they all ninja leaped towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They we're all moving a decent speed and they we're surprized that they hadn't come across any other teams, and that caused them all to worry. But that sense of worry was quickly forgotten when they heard a loud scream of pain.

They stopped and Hinata shivered with fear. They stood ready just in case and Hinata used her byakugan to find out what was going on and where it was coming from.

"It looks like Sasuke's team is in battle with a ninja from Kusagakure. I don't see Sakura and....and Sai looks like he might b-be...might...b-b-be...d-dead."Said Hinata as she shivered.

Though Hinata's byakugan, she saw Sasuke fighting with the Kusa-nin, Sai lying in a pool of his own blood and Sakura was no where to found.

"What!? You can't be serious!"Shouted Naruto, during his time at the academy he never saw Sai lose a battle, even against Sasuke.

"Shit we need to help them or they might end up like Sai."Ordered Songai as he ran off towards the battle with Hinata and Naruto in sync.

They quickly arrived to the battle and they watch Sasuke hand over his heaven scroll to the Kusa-nin. Seeing Sasuke giving up was something any of them never thought they'd see.

Without thinking it over Naruto shot out from their hiding place and jumped towards the scroll. Before the Kusa-nin could grab it an organge blur appared out of no where and snatched it before he could catch it.

"What the hell Sasuke? I never thought I'd see the day you give up."Mocked Naruto as he crossed his arms in disappiontment.

"NARUTO! What the hell are you doing!"Demanded Sasuke, his sharingan buring with anger.

"There are so many things I rather see, then you giving up Sasuke."Replied Naruto and then he added with a serious tone,"If this guy can defeat not only you, but also Sai. Do you really think he'll let you live after he gets the scroll."

Sasuke stood still in disbelief and started thinking over and over again in his mind about what Naurto had just said. He was right even if he gave up the scroll the Kusa-nin was going to kill him and Sakura.

The Kusa-nin watched as the two bickered and became intrigued by the new comer._"Hmmm this must be the Kyuubi child I've heard so much about. I wonder what he can do?"_Thought the Kusa-nin as he smirked and licked his lips evily.

"This should prove to be intreasting. Why don't you all come out and face me in battle."Said the Kusa-nin as he looked over towards the bracnhes where Songai and Hinata we're hidden.

The two came out of the branches and stood next to Sasuke, ready for battle.

"Hinata I want you to go find Sai, see if he's alright. He might not be dead."Ordered Songai.

Hinata only nodded and ran off to help Sai, it was also there that she found Sakura sobbing over her teammate. Songai stared at the Kusa-nin with his bosetsu, his charka levels we're threw the roof and there was no way he was a genin.

"Hmmmm the bosetsu? Originated from Kumogakure, what's it doing here in Konoha, I wonder."Mentioned the Kusa-nin as he noticed Songai's eyes.

"Sasuke I know we've never seen eye to eye, but judging from you're injuries, you know as well as I do we need to work together."Commented Songai.

Sasuke grunted angerly, but nodded anyways. He was right and he didn't want to die yet, not till he killed "that" person.

Naruto hopped over to the branch Songai and Sasuke stood on, this was a dream come true to Naruto. He got to fight side by side with his best friend and the one person he respected most, other then the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, he remembered his time in the academy. Over the years he pretended to hate Sasuke, but in actual terms, he respected Sasuke and wanted to be like him. Though he'd never admit it.

"You guys ready?"Asked Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

Both Songai and Sasuke nodded and got ready for battle. The Kusa-nin smikred and put his hands in the ram seal, and then a huge amount of preasure was lifted from him and he smirked.

"To make things fair, I already know your names so I'll tell you mine. My name is Orochimaru and all three of you will learn to fear my name."Said Orochimaru.

Without hesatation they all charged at Orochimaru as fast as they could.

Naruto attacked from the front with his shadow clones to throw Orochimaru off, and it worked he focused on the clones and dodged the attacks and quickly countered them. Then Sasuke and Songai come up from the sides; Songai jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick at his head while Sasuke slid in and preformed a leg sweep. Orchimaru was unable to avoid the attack and had his face and shins kicked in.

They all jumped back and smirked at their awesome teamwork. But that smirk quickly turend into an indifferent expression of anger as they saw Orochimaru's body turn to mud and break down.

"Hmmm that's some teamwork you three have, and here I was under the impression you all hated each other. I guess that was just a clever ruse, but I won't fall for that again."Commented Orochimaru as he charged at them.

Before either of them could blink Orochimaru punched Sasuke square in the face sending him flying backwards. Songai tired to counterattack with another roundhouse kick only to have his leg grabbed and spun around before being throw though a hollow tree. Naruto doubled over in fear but tried his best to attack, he swung at Orochimaru only to miss and watch as he drove his knee into Naruto's stomach and then slammed his face into the large branch they we're standing on.

Sasuke got back up and charged at Orochimaru and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at him, only to lose his temper as he blocked every singel attack without even breaking a sweat. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and pulled his body towards his and drove his knee into his stomach, causing Sasuke to cough up blood and drop to his kness.

Naruto stood back up and created more shadow clones to attack Orochimaru, he saw though that and made his way though and attacke the real Naruto with a punch to the back of the head, giving Naruto a terrible headache.

Orochimaru lifted up his arm and gathered charak to it, to increase the weight of the stirke, with this punch he could punch a whole right through Naruto.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!"Shouted Songai as a the tree disloved from lack of water and a jet of water shot a hole through Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru was shocked that he didn't notice it, but he would look into it later. He looke over to the side and opened his mouth, and what came next disgusted all three of them. Orochimaru spit out a fully healed version of himself.

"Oh my god that's dis-- UGH"Commented Songai until he looked over to the side and started to vomit.

Naruto shot up and ran to Sasuke's side, he tried to help him up, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. He was scared and didn't want to die, he just laided there almost empty.

Naruto grunted and had one of his clones take him away from the fight. He knew he couldn't take Orochimaru, but he was going to try no matter what.

Songai walked out from the tree and whiped the vomit from the corner of his mouth, not once in his life before had he threw up. He grabbed his sword and charged at Orochimaru. He jumped at Orochimaru and slashed downwards and their was a flash of light and the sound of steal being broken,a blade piercing skin and blood dripping, hitting the log they stood on.

Everyone looked at the scene, even Sasuke shook off his stupor and looked in fear.

Songai hung in the air, almost lifeless. Orochimaru smirked, coming out of his mouth was a blade. It pierced Songai's chest, the blade made a clean strike right though. He smirked and swung his head around threw Songai to the side.

Naruto couldn't help but look in fear, his best friend had just been defeated, he was lying on the ground lifeless, a pool of blood beginning to form.

Naruto shook uneasily, his breathing became heavy. His eyes turned from peaceful pale blue, to blood red slits like that of a fox, his canine's became sharp and his nails turned to claws. A dark eerier blood red charka seeped though his tenketsu's and surrounded his body.

And once it was complete, Naruto roared at the heavens and shook the earth with his anger. He looked at Orochimaru and charged at high speeds that matched Rock Lee's.

He swiped downwards with his claws and shruck Orochimaru, causing a large claw like scar on his chest. Orochimaru jumped back and grunted, he never expected to face a small portion of the Kyuubi here.

Sasuke looked in fear at what Naruto had become, but he was greatful. The monster that Naruto turned into was hopefully enough to kill the monster that Orochimaru was.

Naruto slashed and roared like a mad dog as he tried to kill Orochimaru. All logic was gone, morality was non-existent, Naruto had become the demon the village feared. Just like in the land of waves.

Orochimaru was being pushed back further and further. Naruto was like a mad dog and proving hard to predict.

But that didn't stop him and he swing his sword downwards and slashed Naruto across the chest, only to watch that the Kyuubi's charka had healed the wound almost instantly.

He grunted in anger and had his tounge wrap around Naruto's neck and held him in the air. He lifted up his jacket and shirt to reveal the seal that held the Kyuubi. He had never seen such an elaborate seal before, it kept the Kyuubi's power in check but also alowed Naruto to use the foxes power.

He grinned and held out his palm his five didgts glowed with a purple fire and he rammed them into Naruto's seal, sealing off the Kyuubi's power from Naruto.

Naruto screamed loudly in pain as the power was swiftly taken away from him and the charka started to cause first degree burns to his skin. Orochimaru smirked and dropped him to the ground.

Sasuke looked in fear and stood up and saw the evil look in Orochimaru's eyes, they kept eye contact for so long and then Sasuke's mind became clouded.

_"Naruto. Songai. Sai. Sakura. I'm sorry, I failed you all. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't work with you, I can't do anything right. Today you all looked up to me for help and protection. Sai ever since we were put on the same team, you tried your hardest to be my friend. Songai we never saw eye to eye at the academy, but you took the title of being a ninja to heart and saw me as an equal on the battlefield. Naruto you're just like me, you know the pain of being alone. I promise you on my nindo, I will make this right. I would rather die once as a warrior then a thousand times as coward."_Thought Sasuke as he looked up towards the break in the trees as rays of sunlight shot threw.

_"Foolish brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me...and survive in an unsightly way. Becuase you are weak and you always will be."_Itachi's voice boomed at the back of Sasuke's head, over and over again.

_"No. No. No."_Thought Sasuke over and over again to fight it.

_"Run and run and cling to life, becuase that's all you'll be good at. You are a coward."_With everytime it echoed Sasuke became full of doubt, and then he saw it. Itachi's mangekyou sharingan.

"NO!"Shouted Sasuke as he opened his eyes and once again activated his Sharingan, only this time it advanced, revealing two tomomes in each eye.

Orochimaru smirked and got ready for the coming battle.

_"Naruto, you and your team came to our rescue, even though we are enemies until this exam is over. You and Songai risked your lives to help us. I'll make this right and defeat Orochimaru."_Thought Sasuke as he charged across the trees towards Orochimaru who did the same.

Sasuke jumped upwards over Orochimaru and threw kunai at him, who qucikly dodged it. He landed on a nearby tree and used it as leverage and lunged at him screaming his battle cry and he tried kicking at Orochimaru who blocked them easily. Sasuke then backflipped over him and looked him dead in the eye.

Orochimaru then ran towards Sasuke who did the same, moving at such high speeds, they left astroprojections of themselves. They locked in intense taijutsu, throwing punched and kicks only to block one another, yet unable to create an opening for a counter attack.

Orochimaru jumped back and ran off towards the side at lighting speeds that the nacked eye couldn't dream of picking up, but Sasuke saw through it and was able to map out his movements perfectly.

He came all the way around Sasuke and tried to attack his blind spot, only to miss as he dodged the attack and preformed a fire jutsu and burned him. And before he could move, Sasuke went though more handseals and used another fire jutsu, almost lighting the forest on fire.

Orochimaru just snickered as he dug in the tree and slid though it like a snake and jumped out from underneath to slash at Sasuke, who was able to dodge it.

Sasuke went back into his taijutsu form and waited for the next onslaught. Meanwhile Orochimaru was very impressed at how well he was able to predict his movements and counter.

Sasuke charged towards him once more not waiting for him to get the drop on him. But Orochimaru just grabbed his wrist and threw him to the side and then threw his arms foreward sending a massive wave of wind in his direction.

Sasuke saw through it and dodged as best he could. The large funnel of wind shot right though the tree and cut it in half, causing a loud explosion.

Sasuke jumped up to a branch that was right above Orochimaru, he then lunged downwards and grabbed onto him and they began free falling until Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around him and struck Orochimaru's head into the ground.

His body trembled and remained lifeless. Sasuke hopped off Orochimaru and smirked, but that smirk disappared as his body turned to mud like last time.

Before Sasuke could react a large number of kunai was thrown at him and he hand no choice but to jump off the branch. As he was free falling he pulled out some metallic wires and wrapped them around a nearby branch to lower himself to safety.

Once he touched down Orochimaru come out of no wheres and struck him in the face and starte gaining the upper hand, but Sasuke ducked and crawled out of the way and then an explosive tag that was placed on his back went off greatly wounded him.

Sasuke jumped off towards the side and threw a great number of windmill shuriken at Orochimaru, and when he landed on the branch a bit away from him he pulled them together and they wrapped around Orochimaru tieing him to the main part of the tree.

Orochimaru looked in fear as Sasuke went though a set amout of handseals and announced,"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"

And then a large dragon made of flames appared and flew down the wires and rammed into Orochimaru with a powerful force that it pushed it's way though the Orochimaru and the tree behind him.

Soon the forest was filled with his screams of angony.

The fires dispersed and Sasuke slouched downwards to try and catch his breath. After a few minutes Sakura and Hinata arrived to the scene carrying a very injured Sai with them. They we're in complete awe of the battlefield, they had yet to see Songai and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun you did it!"Cheered Sakura as she left Sai with Hinata and ran to his side.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge her, not becasue she was annoying, only becasue he was out of breath and charka. He could barely stand and probably couldn't walk for a bit.

Orochimaru broke free from the wires and took a few steps before putting his hands in the snake seal and then Sakura and Sasuke couldn't move.

_"Is he using a from of paraylis?"_Thought Sasuke as he fought to stand up straight.

"I'm quite impressed that you can use your shringan so well at your age. You cleary live up to the name, Uchiha. I want you after all."Said Orochimaru as his voice changed from that of a teenager to an aged man, the symbol on his forehead protector changed from Kusa to Oto and he added,"You two are definitely brothers, I can see it in your eyes. You carry more potential then Itachi."

"Who the hell are you! Monster!"Shouted Sasuke in pure rage.

"I want you to go though this exam as if your life dependent on it. So in other words you'll have to defeat my three Oto-nins."Ordered Orochimaru.

"Now before I leave I'll give you a parting gift."Added Orochimaru as he put his hands in a new seal, not seen before. His necked strecthed and reached all the way over to Sasuke. He bite him on the neck and when he retracted, a weird black mark appeared on his neck.

Sasuke grunted in pain and fell to the ground. The last of his strenght had been taken from him and he was collapsed to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him?"Demanded Sakura in sheer anger.

"Becuase of that, Sasuke-kun will seek me out, looking for more power. It was fun seeing a lot of your moves and testing the skills of your friends, but I must take my leave now. Farwell."Said Orochimaru as he sunk into the ground and disapreared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matters only got worse for the two teams, the next Orochimaru's sound-nin attacked Hinata and Sakura. Lucky they we're saved by Rock Lee who was passing by.

It seemed like he would have won with his advanced level of taijutsu, but the sound-nin proved to be tougher then they had first appeared. Lee was taken down, followed quickly by Hinata who went to back him up.

Eventually it was up to Sakura, she tried her best by taking down Kin and attacking Zaku, but her skills made her the weakest of the Konoha eleven. After Zaku threw Sakura to the side he made it his mission to kill Sasuke.

But luckly the InoShikaCho team was nearby and gained the courage to face the soun genin. They used excellent teamwork and managed to knock out kin, but the sound genin we're willing to sacrifice their own teammates in order to complete the mission.

Soon they we're all defeated, even Lee's team was about to step in and save them, being the more advanced team, but before anyone could do anything more. Something happened.

Zaku went though some hand seals and used his ultimate technique, the zankukyokuha(Extream Decapitating Air Waves) to try and kill Sasuke along with the others. Thankfully Lee and Hinata we're able to get the others out before hand.

As the dust settled and everyone looked at the scene, at first everything seemed normal and then a dark charka started to seep into the air. At first it seemed to be Naruto, but it was Sasuke. Dark purple, evil charka seeped from his body at an alarming state.

Everyone looked in fear as Sasuke stood up and the dark charka surrounded him, and then a bizzar mark covered the left side of his body. It was a scary scene as Sasuke stood up, and when his face became clear, the look of a sadistic physco was about his features.

Sasuke asked Sakura who hurt her and when she didn't answer, Zaku replied by telling him he did. Sasuke instantly got lost in rage as he went though some hand seals and used his Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) Zaku quickly blew them away with his air cannons, but he didn't expect to see shirkuen in the fire.

He used the opportunity to sneak up behind Zaku and take him down to his kness. He steped on his back and pulled back his arms. Zaku begged Sasuke not ot hurt him, but he only smiled as he dislocate Zaku's shoulders.

Dosu couldn't believe that Orochimaru betrayed them by giving so little information. He quickly picked up his two teammates and gave Sasuke his team's earht scroll and then fled the battle field.

Afterwards everyone else started to regain consciousness, afterwards they all went they're seperate ways.

Instead of resting Songai and his team made their way towards the tower and we're there by nightfall. Luckly they we're able to figure out the quiz behind the scrolls and we're greated by Iruka who quickly showed his concer and had the medics take care of them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this is my christmas gift to you all, hope you liked the action. Also I want to bring this to everyones attention. I am a Sasuke fan, I think he's cool and has the potential to be someone better. Of course he doesn't realize that till late. And I found while watching the Shippuuden that Sakura can be cool too. But I can't stand how she falls in love with Naruto. AND you bastards that yaoi between Sasuke and Naruto. So to kill two birds with one stone. I'm going to have Sasuke and Naruto like each other without being a yaoi, I'm going to have Naruto and Sakura like each other without wanting to get in each others pants and of course the fan favorite naruto and hinata.


	16. Getting ready

Traning!

Note: Ok I decided to skip the preliminaries, only becuase I feel I might drag it on and bore the hell out of you guys. And sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter. Studying for exams is hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't train me!?"Shouted Naruto as he looked at Genma with disbelief in his eyes.

"I just told you I can't Naruto so stop asking me about it."Replied Genma.

"Let me guess your going to be traning Hinata, not wait Songai. Huh! You are aren't you."Argued Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Genma.

"Nope neither, Hokage-sama wants me to do a mission before the start of the exam. So I'm going to be busy the whole month."Said Genma in his defence, but he added with a smirk."But don't worry, I've found you three suitable replacements."

"Oh really!? Who's my trainer? Is he awesome?"Asked Naruto with gleeful hops.

"He's right there, so if you'll excuess me, I'll be off. Take care now."Answered Genma as he pointed to the man behind Naruto and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned around and facefaulted at what he saw.

"Awe come on! Genma-sensei teamed me up with a closet pervert."Cried Naruto as he was looking at Ebisu.

"Aha, you need not fret young Naruto-kun I too am unhappy about this placement, but don't worry I am an elite trainer and I know the basics to advanced skills in the ninja skills."Glouted Ebisu and he added with a grin,"With my training you'll be a chunin in no time."

"I hope Genma-sensei's faith in you is worth it or I'm going to tear him a new one."Mummbled Naruto as he walked out of the hospital to be trained by the pervert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want me to do what?"Inquired Songai.

"Yes you heard me. We'll need all the help we can get, and you'll also need to train for the Chunin exams."Said Sarutobi who took a puff from his pipe and contiuned,"You know the dangers that Orochimaru house, I need not remind you. So even if you don't bring him back, I'm sure his training will be beneficial towards your future."

"Alright I'll do it, I'll leave right away."Replied Songai as he walked out of the Hokages office towards home to pack up his stuff for the mission ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you will be training me?"Asked Hinata shyly.

"Why yes I will Hinata, Songai has told me so much about you."Replied Jikei as she smiled kindly and added,"I can't think of anyone else I would have as my student."

"Thank-you Jikei-sensei, I will try my best."Bowed Hinata.

"To me as long as you do that, you'll make a great medical-nin."Said Jikei as she patted Hinata on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Ebisu were at the famed Konoha hot springs.

"Ugh your training better work you pervert."Demanded Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto-kun with me training you, you'll be stronger then Genma-sensei himself. And that's saying a lot."Answered Ebisu.

"Now were going to start off easily. I want you to walk on water without falling through."Ordered Ebisu.

"What that's impossible!"Complained Naruto.

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto-kun as a ninja nothing is impossible. Now observe."Said Ebisu as he channled his charka and walked on top of the water.

"Holy crap that's amazing."Cheered Naruto.

Ebisu cleared his throte and started going into details about how ones charka works through their systems and suspendes them above the water, much like the tree climbing training.

"Alright now you try it."Ordered Ebisu and Naruto was more then happy to try it.

Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and started generating charka, after that he took a few steps onto the boiling hot water and before he could react his charka gave out and he fell in.

"Oh my god that burns!"Shouted Naruto as he quickly swam out of the water and plopped down on the ground next to the pool.

"That's strange, even Konohamaru-kun got it on the first try I was almost certin you could too."Claimed Ebusi as he fixed his glasses.

"Ugh damn it. I won't lose to that little punk."Geered Naruto as he tried again and again, only to fail each time.

After a few hours of tries and fails Naruto was laying on his back, and looked like he was suffering second dergee burns from all the hot water.

"Hmmm this is far worse then I assumed."Said Ebisu as he fixed his glasses again.

"Oh man this is impossible. Now I'll never be able to keep with Songai or Sasuke."Complained/mummbled Naruto.

"Hmmm it seems we'll have to doub--"Started Ebisu as he cut himself off as he heard the sounds of giggling coming from on of the bathrooms.

Down the line of the bathhouses Ebisu saw an aged man peeking into the womens bathrooms."You ruffein how dare you preform such vial deeds in the persence of children!"Shouted Ebisu as he charged at the elderly man.

The white haired man lazily looked over his shoulder and bit his thumb then went through some handseals, then in a huge puff of smoke a van sized toad appeared and tounge slapped Ebisu over to the side easily knocking him out.

"Oh come on you can't be serious!"Complained Naruto as he poked the unconscious Ebisu."Complained Naruto and quickly added,"Hey you, pervert!"

"Huh? What did you call me? Do you know how I am?"Asked the Grey haired man.

"I know who you are, your a pervert and you whopped my teacher into next week."Argued Naruto.

"You should show me some respect, I am the one of the great Sanin. The toad hermit Jiraiya!"Exclaimed the elderly man as he gave on a show of his talent and standing in Konoha.

"Ugh right.....and am I supposed to care or something?"Asked Naruto as he picked his nose out of sheer boredom.

"You little brat, you should show some respect--"Jiraiya was cut off when he noticed Naruto walking off on his own to try the water walking technique again.

Naruto conentrated his charka and tried to walk onto the water for a few minutes until he fell into the scorching hot water. he quickly hopped out and sighed.

Jiraiya burst out laughing at the kids predicament and Naruto grunted in anger.

"Shut up, you old pervert. I doubt you could do any better."Mocked Naruto as he noticed Jiraiya wasn't standing behind him anymore, but on top of the water. Naruto bit his lower lip and mummbled,"Smug ass pervert."

"Aha, you got spirit kid....I could train you if you like."Said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"W-what? Really? No joke........wait! What's the catch?"Asked Naruto giving the aged man a questing look.

"No catch, I just feel I can train one more student, before I finally retire for good."Claimed Jiraiya.

"Well alright lets get started!"Cheered Naruto as he walked off with Jiraiya.

All the while the still unconscious Ebisu laied on the ground, with his glasses broken and his tounge hanging out of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two whole weeks so far and Naruto was finally getting the summoning technique down. Thanks to Jiraiya lifting the seal of five elements off of Naruto that was given to him by Orochimaru, Naruto was no able to channel his own charak along with some of the Kyuubi's charka. How Jiraiya knew all of this was oblivious to him, as long as he was being trained for the Chunin exams, he was happy as any child.

The traning was doing Naruto great, unlike most teachers back in school. Naruto was given detailed on how to preoperly form his charka, channel and use the kyuubi charka, as well as mix it with his own alowing him to use stronger techniques.

At the moment he was working on his summoning technique and so far he could a van sized Toad, but Jiraiya wanted more from him. And if Naruto were to channel the real full force of the Kyuubi he would need to be in a life and death situation, and of course he had a plan.

He had Naruto thrown off a cliff into a revine full of sharp jagged rocks, and he was quickly falling to his death, but as he fell he found himself in a all familiar sewer system. He met the Kyuubi and managed to force the demon to give him powers for a short time, and thanks to this he was able to summon the boss of the toads Gamabunta.

After a feirce battle with the boss, Naruto was finally able to earn the toads respect and was aloud to summon any toad to help him in battle. And now to Jiraiya Naruto's traning was complete. He was ready to fight Dosu and maybe even take the rank chunin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm truly sorry for taking so long to get this crap chapter out. I'm also sorry for rushing it at the end, but I promise I plan to get back to this story and work on it till it's finished. Again I'm sorry and I hope you like it.

Matches:

Hinata vs Neji

Kankuro vs Shino

Temari vs Shikamaru

Sagiri vs Makoto

Gaara vs Sasuke

Songai vs Raiden

Dosu vs Naruto


	17. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Well this is the first of many fights in the thrid part of the chunin exams. Hope you like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sighed as he watched the competors stand at the ready to start the battle, but there was one missing. The famed Uchiha, everyone had gathered to see him in battle, if he lived up to his great Uchiha heritage. He was moments away from disqualifing Sasuke from the match, but the Kazekage kept on insisting that they give the kid a chance. He claimed he was looking forward to see Uchiha Sasuke agaisnt his son Gaara in battle.

Sarutobi sighed and gave in, he told his personal body guard Raido to tell Genma of the plans for the matching.

Genma leaned back a little and nodded his head as Raido whispered the information into his ear. He sighed, then waited for Raido to return to the viewing box before announcing the information.

"Hokage-sama has come to the descision that we will post-phone the Uchiha battle, until later in the exam. For now, we will contiune on with the current battles. If Uchiha Sasuke doens't show up by time of the eighth match, he will be disqualified. Now would Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji please remain in the arena for your match. The rest of you may retire to the upper levels to view the match until it is your turn."Annoucned Genma.

Everyone made their way up to the viewing area and looked down at the arena as Hinata and Neji stood at the far end of it, looking each other dead in the eyes.

"Man this is intense, Hyuuga vs Hyuuga, this should be good."Commented an Makoto.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"Asked Songai and added with a hint of worry,"I mean she barely won her last match, and from seeing Neji fight, he is way out of her league."

"Don't doubt her, that's not what she needs right now. Besides you said she was personally trained by your mother, I'm sure she's more then ready to face Neji."Assured Naruto.

Hinata agusted her forearm protectors, and placed her forehead protector around head. There was an obviousy change to her outfit, it showed confidence and it alowed her to maneuver better. She wore a black tank top over her new fishnet undershirt, with forearm protectors, and fingerless gloves. Her jacket was now sleeveless. Due to her new traning, she was skillfull in using some levels of medical jutus as well as using more ninjutsu, she seemed to have an alligment to water, which didn't seem to shock Jikei. It would be her water jutsu that would hopefully be her ace in the hole against her 'brother'.

Genma was happy to see the new confidence in his students eyes, he had hope in her that she would win, maybe even become a chunin on her first try. Sure he was reaching for the starts, but he had faith in her.

"Why do you bother?"Calmly asked Neji as he opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms, and then added with a smug look,"I've forseen your defeat at my hands, yet you try and defy your faith. Do you really think your new outfit will make much of a difference?"

"No I don't."Replied Hinata as he pressed her hands against her chest, just over her heart and took a deep breath,"But I believe that if we wish to change our faiths, we must fight for them. And I plan to do that to day, nii-san."

Neji was taken aback by her responce, but he would not let that break down his barriers, he'd just have to prove her wrong, even if it ment killing her.

Genma closed his eyes and took a deep breath then dropped his hand down swiftly,"BEGIN!"he announced and quickly jumped out of the way.

Neji moved into his stance and activated his Byakugan, then in lighting quick motions he charged at Hinata. But his hopes for a quick victory were turned to dust when Hinata jumped into her own stance and quickly fought back. Juken against juken and was a stalmate, until one or the other could find a flaw and use against them.

But that seemed impossible, Hinata read Neji's moves as if he were moving in slowmo, but it wasn't all easy for her. Her body had yet to reach a level of speed so that she could keep up with him and Neji knew that, to him all it would take was a singel blow and she would be out.

Flares of charka flew off each other everytime thier palms connected, causing a loud echo and show that awe-struck the audience.

They jumped back panting heavly and eyed each other instensly, seeing who would make the second move.

"You've gotten a little better since your match during the preliminaries, I'll give you that, but your still no match for me."Mocked Neji.

"Then why are you trying to stall? Can't find an opening? To much to handle?"Shot back Hinata.

Neji grunted angerly and lunged at Hinata, whom only smirked and dodged the attack by side stepping in a twirling fashion. Neji quickly noticed and tried to backhand her, only to have his wrsit grabbed and she quickly countered by kneeing him in his unprotected ribcage.

Neji jumped back and held his side and grunted in pain, he could feel that one of his ribs was fractured, if not worse. She seemed to have followed a taijutsu style he wasn't aware of.

Hinata smirked and lowered herself into a new fighting postion. She seemed to be in constent motion, bounching left and right, holding up her fist near her head for protection, simply waiting for the new onslaught.

"Wow.....what is that fighting style, I know I've seen it before."Said Naruto as he looked down awe-struck by Hinata's skills.

"That's because it's my fighting style, it's called Muay Thai or the 'Science of Eight Limbs."Answered Songai proudfully,"She must of learned it from my mother."

Neji grunted in pain and quickly pushed his rib in so it would hurt less. He sighed uneasily, he had hoped to finsih the match quickly, but it seemed that he needed to stop fighting fair and start fighting more like a ninja.

Neji duge into his pouch and threw a flurry of shuriken to distract her as he charged up from the center to throw her off more. He didn't seem right doing this, but in order to win he would have to.

Hinata did a backflip over the shuriken and landed gracefully, but what came next she didn't expect. Neji drove his fist square into her face, causing her to back up a little, then he drove his juken into her right shoulder knocking it out completly. And to finish it off he pulled a black egg from his pounch, crushed it between his hands and threw the dust from the inside into her eyes.

Hinata jumped back and kept rubbing her eyes with her only usable hand and fought hard to keep the small shards of glass from entering the back of her eyes. She used what medical jutsu she could, but it wasn't much. For the most part she could see out of he left eye, and to make matter worse she had to deactive her byakugan to avoid any more damage.

Neji smiled and brushed the last bit of dust from his palms and got into a new postion he kept secert, in the stands Hyuuga Hiashi was in great shock to see that Neji was taking the stance for the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. It had seemed he underestamated the branch members skills. All the while Hanabi looked on in fear, she didn't know what Neji threw in Hinata's eyes and she was getting worried.

Hinata noticed the postion and quickly threw some smoke grenades to post-phone her defeat. She quicky hid behind a tree and started healin her eyes as best as possible. Of course Neji wasn't going to allow this as he thrust his palm through the trunk of the tree and just nicked her back, knocking the wind out of her, casuing her even more problems.

"Give up and and accept your destiny as a failure."Ordered Neji as he got ready to finish if she chose not to surrender.

Hinata corrected her breathing and only answered with her fists. She threw punch after punch, Neji was still at a disadvantage, due to the lack of knowledge of this taijutus. Hinata threw a left jab to sike him and punch him in the face with a right jab. This contiuned until Neji found out the small pattern and started to counter on his own. Only then Hinata started using her elbows and knees.

It was getting bad for Neji and he had to pull his ace in the hole. Just as Hinata's elbow was going to connect with his right cheek, he pushed all charak out and started to spin in a fast movement."Kaiten!". A large sphere of pale blue charak shot out of Neji's charka pours and pushed Hinata back. When he slowed down Neji stood in a small crator, smirking victoriously.

Hinata weakly stood up and wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Her right eye was closed tightly to keep the small pices of glass from infecting her eye, but her left eyed was dead on Neji and he could see the determantion in it.

"I take it you won't be surrendering.....so be it. I'll finish you with this last technique."Mocked Neji as he tried to get into postion.

Tried was the key word, because even though his eyes were all seeing he failed to see the charka infused sticky like water that trapped his feet. Then he noticed that Hinata's feet were coated in Charka to stop her from sticking.

"W-what?! Bu-but how?"Asked Neji angerly.

"Moments before you hit in the back I activated a jutsu, something I picked up from two chunins traning. They call it Suiton: Mizuame Nabara, I managed to use it while you were in mid-rotation."Answered Hinata, she looked up at the two chunins Izumo and Kotetsu, whom just smiled.

Neji couldn't find a comeback he was captured and since this technique was so new to him he couldn't get out, let alone counter attack what ever else she was about to throw at him. His battle was over and he knew it, all he could do was look up into the stands and looked Hiashi dead in the eye. Everything slowed and time seemed to stop, but he was quickly thorwn back into the real world when he saw Hinata take a form he had never seen.

She chanaled charka to her hands, until they glowed a bright white, and in a quick motion she charged Neji. She struck him in the chest with several rapid swipes, and then with a final sway of her hands she rammed both her palms into his chest area and fired a huge amount of charka into his chest. With a large blast of charka, which sent Neji flying some feet, Hinata twirled around and smirked at Neji.

"Hakuro Tenbu."She simply said with great pride.

The crowd was silent, even Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter, the one he found a failure, managed to beat the Hyuuga prodigy.

Genma had a big inner smile as he lifted up his hand and announced,"Hyuuga Hinata is the victor!"

The crowd burst into a loud cheer that boomed through out the entire arena, everyone was amazed how the battle turned out. In the back parts many ninjas and fudel lords traded money, a lot of people lost a lot of money, and a small few made thousands from betting stupid.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, she was so lost in the adrenaline, and all her old habits came back like a slap to the face. The blood rushed to her head and she fainted.

Everyone gasped and wondered if she was alright, but after a quick check from Genma, she was alright. Just 'exhaustion' and that she'll be fine after some rest.

"We shall have a five minute break to allow the next fighters time to get ready."Announced Genma as the medics took both Neji and Hinata away to the infemary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke in the infirmary and looked at the white ceiling for a long time, thinking over and over again in her head,_"I couldn't have one that match, no way."_

But she was quickly shot back into reality as she saw Neji struggling to sit up, and the first thing he saw was Hinata's confused face. He sighed in defeat and mummbled,"It seems you won todays match."

It was under his breath, but Hinata understood clearly. She did win, she acutually beat her nii-san."N-Neji-nii-san....I'm s-sorry if I hurt y-you in anyway."

"Only my pride."Mummbled Neji.

Hinata sighed and was quickly brought out of her quite world, when her father walked into the room.

"Good your both awake. I have some imporant things to talk about here."Said Hiashi, even though his voice was sincere it still sounded like that deep raspy tone that could send shivers down any mans spine.

"About what tousan?"Asked Hinata innocently.

"Today was an eye opener for me, about the both of you. Neji I think it's time for you to learn the truth about your father."Said Hiashi.

"I already know, you had him killed because he threatned your postion as head of the Hyuuga main branch."Shot back Neji angerly,

"What! Who told you such lies!"Asked Hiashi angerly, his voice booming in the room.

"Your father, my brother. Was the only thing in the world most chersable to me, next to my daughter and late wife. This will be a long story, and I only ask that you put aside your false ideals and hear me out until it is over. After that you may pass judgement on me."Asked Hiashi as he got down on the ground and begged.

Hinata looked in shock, never had she ever seen her father like this. To no man, not even the Hokage. Neji too, felt the same as Hinata. He sighed and gave Hiashi the ok to start his story.

The aged man stood and fixed his rode, he took a deep breath. He went into detail about the treaty between Konoha and Kumo, and how the embasador tried to capture a three year old Hyuuga Hinata. He explained how the council debated how to deal with the treachery, they wanted the man who killed their Ninja and they wanted him that night. Hiashi's brother Hizashi proposed the idea that he would die in his brothers place to keep the secert of the Byakugan a secert, of course Hiashi apposed to this, and when his back was turend his brother struck him knocking him out. Hizashi died to protect his older brother and the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi laid a small scroll on Neji's lap and went down to a bowing postion again,"That scroll contains all that aspired that night, even your fathers signature argeeing to it. Please forgive me for keeping it secert."

Neji looked over the scroll and he quickl regonized his fathers hand wrighting and sighed."I don't think I could ever forgive the main branch for what happened, but I think this information will help."Neji said and with a sigh he looked over at Hinata and contiuned,"And Hinata-sama I'm sorry for the way I treated you, because today you opened my eyes, as did your father. I know faith isn't writen in stone and I plan to change mine for the better."

Hinata smiled, she slowly crept out of the bed, made her way to Neji and embraced him in a loving hug."I never once thought different of you Neji, I have always seen you as my nii-san and that will never change. I promise you, here today, infront of my father......I will change the Hyuuga for the better."She said with determantion.

Hiashi smiled at his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder,"Hinata I know I have not been fair to you either. I know I was tough on you, and I know it wasn't any way for a father to treat his daughter. But after I lost...I lost...your mother. I couldn't bare the thought to lose you too. Looking into your eyes reminds me so much of her, and it was no excuess to push you away. I knew you would become a ninja, and I didn't want to lose you out in the field of battle. So I pushed you away, thining I would feel less pain of eventually losing you. But I was so wrong and I can only hope that you forgive me."Finished Hiashi, tears swelling up in his eyes.

Hinata for the second time today, couldn't believe her ears, he eyes swelled up as big as her fathers and tears came streaming down her face as she lunged into her fathers arms, wheeping tears of joy. To her this was the greatest thing she ever achived, love from her father, love she needed so badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now spectators, prepare yourself for the next match. Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino! Please make your way to the staidum."Shouted Genma which got the crowd fired up.

"Ummmm...., sir. I forfit my match."Said Kankuro casually, which cause great up roar in the crowd as they booed the Suna Shinobi.

Shino looked at the puppet user indifferently and sighed as he was cheated out of his chance to prove his wroth as a shinobi.

"Ok then. I guess that means Shino will move on to the next rounds, to face Hinata. Now then Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please enter the staidum now."Asked Genma.

Shikamaru sighed unhappily and was about to forfit, but before he could do anything, Naruto slapped him on the back with a little to much force and Shikamaru feel to the staidum floor. And instead of sitting up he just laid there, which cause even more of an up roar in the crowd as they started to throw trash at him.

Temari sighed and decided to only way to keep the plan in motion was to fight the kid and buy more time until the Uchiha showed up. She flew down on top of her large fan and got ready for battle.

Shikamaru finally found the strenght to stand up and walked to the center area to start the battle.

Genma stood read and dropped his hand,"Begin!"he jumped out of the way.

The wind blew the dust past their feet and there was an erie silence. And in a flash Temari pulled her fan back and lunged at Shikamaru.......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow I think that was my first successful clifhanger. I hoped you guys liked the first match of the Chunin exams. I know that is very ooc for Hinata, but I felt it was greaty needed. I mean this is an A/U. Any thoughts on the story tell me. I hope you liked it, and as for the words used today here is the glossary:

1) Muay Thai- It's a form of kickboxing used in Thailand, using all the limbs of the body for combat. It's almost like Kickboxing.

2) Black egg- It's a small egg or egg shaped object filled with very tiny pieces of glass. The weapon is used by crushing the egg and tossing the crushed glass into the enemy's eyes, giving them heavy eye damage, temporary blindess or irritation.

3) Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms, any Naruto fan is familiar with this move.

4) Kaiten - Heavnly Spin, another Hyuuga favorite.

5) Suiton: Mizuame Nabara - Water Release: Syrup Capture Field, a ninja can project a stream of sticky syrupy liquid which can be spit onto a surface to form an adhesive trap or onto a person to inhibit their mobility.

6) Hakuro Tenbu - Heaven's Dance of Hazy White, Hinata's two hands turn light with chakra. Hinata takes several swipes at the enemy with her hands, and combining with a clash with both of her hands, she makes a great explosion and the opponent flies off some feet.


	18. The Blue Horizone

The Blue Horizone

Once again, I'm sorry about the abstance of new chapters in my stories, but with school over I finally have time to work on them, now as promised Shikamaru and Temari's fight, followed by Sagiri and Makoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru jumped out of the way and shilded his eyes from the small rocks and sand. Once the dust cleared Temari leaned agaisnt her closed fan and smirked evily at Shikamaru.

"Come on you, fight like man."She taunted.

"Man this is way to troublesome."He complained as he looked up at Naruto,_"I swear Naruto I will not forgive you for this."_He thought angerly.

Temari pulled her fan out and swung violently at Shikamaru casing a massive whirlwind to surround him, cutting his skin brutually. The slacker managed to jump out of the whirlwind and fire a couple of kunai at her, but she easily blew them away with another whirlwind.

Shikamaru made his way around her and just as she was about to strike him agian, she noticed that his shadow was extending towards him. She grunted angerly and jumped back out of the way, she had to stay on the constant move or she would be caught in the shadow possesion jutsu.

Shikamaru grunted angerly, apparently distracting her with weapons wasn't going to work, he would have to try and shake it up if he wanted to win....even though he didn't want to win at all. Temari jumped back far enough and launched another whirlwind at him, distoring the shadow and saving her self from defeat.

He was blown back by the attack and crashed into a near by tree, he could feel the air tearing apart his flesh, but no matter what he did he couldn't counteract it. Eventually he hid behind the tree and sat with his legs crossed, his hands forming a tirangle, he looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Man, today would be a great day for watching the clouds, but instead I got to be stuck here, fighting a woman who is acutually more scarier then my mom.....what a drag."He groaned out angerly.

Temari smirked and drew a line in the dirt, she knew how far the shadow could reach and she was out of his range."So what are you going to do now, if you can't reach me with your shadows?"She taunted.

"I'm just going to wait."Replied Shikamaru plainly, he had six plans in total and waiting was the best one out of them all. He got up and sat in front of the tree smirking at her.

_"I don't know what he's thinking, but I better finish this quickly or I won't have enough charka for the mission."_She thought to herself.

He casually stood up and walked to the edge of the shadow and smiled at her,"I think I've waited long enough."He squated down and preformed the usual handseal and his shadow lunged out at her.

Temari's smirk was whiped off her face when she saw the shadow go around the line in the dirt and dart at her. She grunted angerly and hopped back some more. She knew he was smart, but to wait for the sun to increase the size of the shadow to extend his own was something she didn't expect.

Just as the shadow was about to reach it stopped dead in it's tracks once more, he had reached his range, but that wouldn't last long as the sun was in constant movement. Temari pulled her fan and slashed another one at Shikamaru, pushing him back again into the far end of the arena.

The slacker hid behind the tree and took off his over shirt off and scratched at his skin to try and get over the constant pain of being cut by the sharp wind.

"What kind of man are you, your so frail."Mocked Temari as she saw that the shadow trying to reach for her.

Her moment of thinking was cut short when she saw a shadow appear overhead and the shadow reached out to Temari grabing hold of her own shadow.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful."Replied Shikamaru as he walked out from the shadows towards her.

"So now what?"She asked giving him a dirty look.

Shikamaru raised his hand and looked over at Genma,"Referee, I give up."He said casually, causing everyone to gasp.

"W-what? Why? You can win this?"Temari asked.

"Becasue, using the kagemane no jutsu takes a lot of charka out of me and using it so many times drained me. Besides I just want to give up, go home and watch the clouds."He replied with a smile.

Genma nodded and held up his hand,"The winner by surrender is Sabaku no Temari."Annoucned Genma

The crowd didn't burst in the cheers or boo's just mummbles and grumbles about how the match turned out.

"We'll be having a five minute before the next match, so the next two can get ready for their battle."Said Genma.

-------------------------------------------

"Good luck Sagiri."Said Songai as he waved at her.

"O-ohhh....th-thank-you Songai-kun."Replied Sagiri as she blushed a little.

She hopped over the raing and gracefully landed on the ground, and was soon followed by her opponent the girl of the Kumo team Makoto.

"Alright, begin!"Shouted Genma as he jumped back.

To start it off Sagiri grabed her a ton of her kunai and launched them at Makoto, whom just blocked it off with her charka saber.

"Do you really think something so simple will be able to beat me?"Asked Makoto pridefully.

"No, I'm just seeing what kind of fighting you can do. You didn't show us much during the second part of the exam, other then your use of that sword and your lighting jutsu. But I learned a few things to counter all that."Sagiri replied and jumped back, throwing more kunai.

Makoto charged at Sagiri hacking and slashing, tearing the earth up underneath them, she easily dodged all the kunai and jumped upwards at her bringing her sword down on her head.

Sagiri leaned back just dodging the saber, the pure charka cutting off her front bangs. Sagiri qucikly spun herself around to her knees and punched Makoto in the stomach, then lunged upwards upercutting the kumo-nin into the air.

Everyone 'oooohhhhhheeeeddddd' and cheered as one of their own was doing so well to start it off.

"huh? That all you got, you little bitch?"Mocked Makoto as she whiped the blood from her mouth.

"That's quite the mouth you got there, I'll have to do something about that."Taunted Sagiri as she pulled out another kunai.

Instead of giving her time to pull out her charka saber, Sagiri distracted her with a barrage of kunai and kept her locked into taijutsu. Throwing left and right jabs followed by a right hook to her right cheek.

"That a girl Sagiri, take that bitch down."Cheered Kiba as he shouted from the stands.

Makoto grabed Sagiri's fist and kicked her in the stomach droping her to her knees then kicked her in the stoamch while she was down. Sagiri doubled over in pain as she spat up blood. Makoto drew her saber and lifted it over her head and was about to bring it down on her neck, but at the last second Sagiri shot up and stabbed her in the kidney area with a kunai. Causing her to scream in pain and fall to her knees.

Sagiri stood up and kicked her in the face."I suggest you stay down bitch."She mocked ad walked off towards the other end of the arena. She had a feeling that Genma would call the match...but she was wrong.

"Lightning hound!"Shouted Makoto as she held out her right hand and a giant dog made of pure lightning shot out and charged at her.

Sagiri grunted angerly and charged up her own charak,"Futon: Senpuken!"Wind charka formed at Sagiri's hand and she punched the lightning hound sqaure in the snout dispersing it."You never attack a wind user with lightning."Mocked Sagiri with a smirk.

Makoto grunted angerly and pulled the kunai out of her side and whiped the blood from her mouth."I'm not done yet!"Roton: Jibashi!"She shouted as she held out her hands and huge waves of electricty shot off tearing apart the ground and making it's way to Sagiri.

Sagiri jumped out of the way and launched herself towards her and charged up another futon: senpuken and punched Makoto in the face tearing the flesh from her cheek bone sending her flying off to the side.

Genma jumped to her side and checked her pule,"The winner is Sagiri, would the medic-nin please report to the arena now please."Annoucned Genma as the crowd burst into cheers that another konoha-nin won.

Sagiri rubbed her wrist and sighed angerly as she walked up to the stands.

"Hey Sagiri, great match. I didn't know you could use futon techniques, great match. I think you're goin to make chunin."Praised Songai, which caused her blush.

"Thank-you, though I feel bad for what I did to her pretty face."She replied eyeing the other kumo-nin.

"Would Songai and Raiden come to the main arena for your match."Asked Genma.

"Pay back."Said Songai as he hopped down, never taking his eyes off Raiden.

--------------------------------------------------

Well that's the new chapter, I'm sorry about to rushed battles and what not. I hope you liked it or whatever. But I promise the next fights will be even better.

Glossery:

Futon: Wind Release

Roton: Lightning Release

Kagemane no Jutsu: Shadow Possesion Jutsu

Futon Senpuken: Wind Release Whirlwind punch.

Roton Jibashi: Lightning Release Electromagnetic Murder


	19. Suiton vs RaitonSound vs Leaf

Suiton vs Raiton

Sound vs Leaf

Well here is th big battle between Songai and Raiden and Naruto vs Dosu. Hope you like and don't forget to review. My only regret about this chapter is that Naruto doesn't get an epic battle and only fights Dosu, plus with all the work put into Songai and his battle it'll be fairly quick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew quietly and blew the dust around thier feet. Songai and Raiden hadn't taken their eyes off each other, an instense feeling was crashing down on the entire stadium, everyone was silent waiting for the first move to be made. Songai took a deep breath and in a flash he charged at Raiden whom met him half way and were already locked in taijutsu, both with their own unique fighting style. Fist met fist and foot met foot, it was so evenly matched one would figure it wouldn't end any time today.

"Oh you've gotten stronger. I wonder were you got this strenght from."Raiden commented as he blocked Songai's fist and tried to kick him only have his foot collide with air. Songai smirked grabed Raiden by his shirt,"Like I'm about to tell you!"He put all his strenght into it and flung Raiden over his side and across the field. Raiden landed gracefully and smirked, he streched out and cracked his knuckles, shoulders and neck,"Well then....looks like I can take you serious, unlike our last fight."He mocked as he placed his hands in the ram seal and released the charka weights attached to his body.

Songai bit his lip and followed insuit releasing his weights, he pulled out a scroll and unleased it's contents which formed a puddle on the ground, the crowd was at first confused but everything became clear when Songai went through some handseals and merely spoke,"Mizu no Yaiba."The water formed into a blade and he lunged at Raiden whom merely side steped away from the attack and countered by kicking Songai chest, but was shocked to see Songai burst into a puddle of water and the real one to appear behind him and stab him through his left shoulder.

Raiden pushed himself forward and the blade slide out with ease, he put quickly jumped away and put preasure on his wound, it was completly unexpected but wouldn't fall for it again. He grunted in anger as he sent a surge of lightning through his hand and fried the wound shut to stop the bleeding."I guess we'll be playing this game again, huh?"He went through some handseals of his own and held out his arm to create his own element sword made of pure eletricity.

The arena was quite away as the two got ready to face off in round two, water against lightning, most would assume it to be a onesided battle, but those who knew Songai knew there was more then meets the eye to this battle. They both lunged at each other and their blades collided, casuing a loud crash, seemingly like clockwork the eletricity flowed through Songai's blade and shocked him with over thousand bolts of eletricity sending him flying back a bit.

"Man your stupid, I figured you would have learned, I don't even know how you managed to make it this far with a brain like that."He mocked, then smirked evily as he held up his blade,"Maybe a little shock treatment is in order."He appeared before Songai and started to slash his blade over Songai's back repeatedly sending surges of energy through his body causing him to scream in pain. After a few more minutes Raiden finally stopped and whiped the sweat from his brow."And to believe I had high hopes for this battle."He mocked as he began to walk away.

With his back turned Songai forced himself up and fought to stand up straight. He fixed his hair and threw his trashed shirt over to the side showing off his fit body,"Hey.....I'm not done yet...."Everyone in the audience could see he was running on sheer willpower alone, as only other man would have given up by now. Raiden turned to face him, humoring him the least bit to say. Songai forced his head up and looked through the crowds, he saw Naruto and others cheering him on, he even say Haku on the edge of her seat watching his battle and in the far ends he saw him. Zabuza Momochi was in the far end of the auidence watching his battle. He forced his hands up and started to go through some handseals, like Shino had said during his battle with Zaku it's always good to have an ace in the hole.

"Suiton: Koku no Jutsu!"With the last words spoken the coulds turned black and it began to pour. Before long the entire arena was filled with a black gooey substance._"Oil? What's he planning?"_Thought Raiden as he held kept his eyes on his opponent. Songai merely smirked and created two clones of himself which both quickly charged at him, easily distracting him in taijutsu.

One clone round house kicked Raiden across the face while the other ran up behind him and sweep kicked him onto his back and for a finish the real Songai appeared from up above and drove both his knees into Raiden's chest, breaking atleast five of his ribs, puncturing his left lung and injurying his back. Songai backflipped off of him and hopped back a bit.

Songai disperesed his clones and grunted as he saw Raiden stand back up. He quickly went through all fourty-four handseals and shouted,"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"The oil lifted up and formed into a massive black oozzing dragon with deep red eyes. It stood at about twenty feet high and it lunged towards Raiden at amazing speeds."Don't take me lightly!"Raiden shouted in anger and went through familiar handseals and hung his arm up high,"Raiton: Hiraishin!"A bolt of lighting shot down form the skies and formed over his hand, he spun to one knee and held out his arm and fired the massive bolt of lightning.

The dragon made of oil collided with the massive bolt of lightning, but instead of evaporating it merely caught on fire and contiuned it's course for Raiden and vyse versa for the bolt of lightning. Songai was hit dead center of the chest with the lightning but merely exploded in a burst of flamming oil. Raiden stared in fear as the flamming dragon rammed into him casusing a massive explosion. A massive fireball rose to the sky and a massive dust cloud soon followed.

Once the dust finally cleared Raiden was laying face down on the ground, but no sight of Songai. Raide was covered in burns, scraps, bruises and cuts, but he fought to try and lift himself off the ground, he looked over his shoulder in fear to see Songai completly unharmed and merely smirked at him. Songai crouched down next to him and drove his fist into the back of his head knocking Raiden out.

Genma smirked happily and held up his arm,"And the winner is by technical knockout is Izoa Songai!"Announced Genma and the crowd burst into cheers.

Songai leaned back and fell flat on his butt, he leaned on his elbows and smiled up at the crowd givnin them all the thumbs up. A medical team was quickly on scene to treat his charka drain and eletrical burns.

"Now would Uzumaki Naruto and Kinuta Dosu come to the arena for their match."Asked Genma, and watched both Naruto and Dosu jump down into the main arena area.

"I'll end this match quickly so I can face Sasuke and avenge Zaku for what he did to him."Dosu mocked, which easily ticked Naruto off."Well that's to bad buddy cause it'll be me to face Sasuke and it'll be me to became a chunin, just you watch."

_"I gotta watch out for that arm of his, it easily took down both Lee and Choji. So long as I avoid it I should be able to beat this guy."_Thought Naruto as he eyed his opponent,_**"Ha! It's a laugh that you think you can outrun the speed of sound, you stupid child."**_Comented the Kyuubi which caused Naruto to cringe in rage as the fox was right._"Well then smartass instead of badmouthin me how about you give me a hand with him."_Naruto merely replied, but bit his lip in rage as the fox merely laughed and became silent.

Genma eyed both fighters and sighed, he hope Naruto was smart enough to find a weakness in Dosu's melody arm. He dropped his arm and told them to begin and jumped out of the way.

Dosu smirked and lunged at Naruto already bearing his Melody arm and swung at him. Naruto jumped out of the way and created eight shadow clones all working on dodgin the sound waves at anyway possible. Though of course it did seem to work takin down the first six clones, but seeing as Dosu could control the sound waves the whole idea was like jumping into the ocean and trying not to get wet.

The last of the clones were defeated by the sound waves and eventually it hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, he felt a terrible throbing in his head and keeled over and became off balance, but he did managed to fight the urge to puke his guts out. Dosu smirked and grabbed Naruto by his coller and started to punch in him in the face over and over again cutting and bruising his face.

After the brutal beating Dosu threw Naruto over to the side and started to kick him while he was down taking pleasure in the cries of pain he was gettin from Naruto._"God damn stupid fox! HELP ME!_"Naruto shouted in his mind, and his reply was given just the red demonic charka started to seep out of Naruto. Dosu jumped back in shock as the charka formed around Naruto, he hadn't felt something so evil since he faced Sasuke and his curse seal in the forest of death, to say the least he was scared.

The kyuubi charka formed around Naruto and healed all his wounds, even so much as blocking his ear canals from the melody arm and thankfully upping his other senses to help him comfinsate for the temporary loss of hearing. Dosu grunted and quickly charged at Naruto hoping to take him down before another incident like the forest of death would happen again. Naruto merely smirked and dodged, his movements were almost unreadable even for Songai's Takahitomi had a little trouble with keeping up with his speed. Naruto appeared behind Dosu and smirked showing off his fanged caines then backhanded him across the face with all his might sending Dosu flying into the ground.

Dosu grunted in pain and felt as if he was just hit by sledge hammer, he quickly pushed himself to his feet and tried using his melody arm against Naruto but to his shock found it had no effect on him. Naruto held up his hand and shook his index finger in a mocking manner, then in another red flash he roundhouse kicked Dosu across the head and punched him in the throat. Dosu stummbled to his feet and looked around in fear unable to find Naruto.

Before anymore could be done four clones of Naruto skid underneath of his each kicking him into the air saying, _**U!**_" "_**Zu!**_" "_**Ma!**_" "_**Ki!**_", as Dosu flew high into the air he opened his eyes with enough time to see the real Naruto's heel collide with his face sending him crashing into the ground knocking him out.

Naruto landed near by with a big grin on his face and streched his arms out in victory. Genma smirked and held up his arm,"The winner of his round is Uzumaki Naruto!"The crowd burst into further cheers, everyone was surprized Naruto managed to win despite his handycap of fighting Dosu and wondered how he managed to beat the melody arm.

Naruto jumped up and down and waved to the crowd in sheer excitement over his win. But the excitement all went dead with Genma's next sentence,"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please meet in the center of the arena."Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and began to look around for Sasuke, whom had yet to show up.

Gaara stood by at the ready looking towards the crowd expecting Sasuke to show up, ever since he witnessed his fight during the piliminatires he had wanted to face Sasuke in battle to fuel his urge to kill and his thrist for death. Genma sighed and was about to announce that Sasuke was to be disqualified, but as if god had other plans in a flurry of leaves appeard Sasuke Uchiha standing next to his sensei Kakashi Hatake. The fan girls woohed and the civilians cheered. Naruto smirked and gave the thumbs up to Sasuke, and as if they had a mental conversation Naruto merely said,_"What took you so long?"_

Sasuke merely smirked and took his postion adjacent from Gaara and got ready for the fight of his life. Kakashi and Naruto took to the stands and the crowd got ready for the epic battle between the Kazekage's son and the last Uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well then how was that guys, I like to say I think my writing skills have gotten way better and this chapter is proof. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Oh and if your wondering about Songai's Takahitomi I decided to change the name, if you can come up with a better name then that that would be awesome.

Translations:

Mizu no Yaiba - Sword of Water

Suiton: Koku no Jutsu - Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Raiton: Hiraishin - Lightning Release: Flying Thunder God Technique

Takahitomi - Hawkeye


End file.
